Timeless
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: Zelda is part of a Special Ops team and while on leave at her cousin's, Sam Witwicky, she gets dragged into an Alien War. Once she puts the cube into Megatron's chest, she indefinitely intertwines her fate with the Cybertronians. Well... at least she got the met the strangely cute alien robot twins. SunStreakerxOCxSideswipe. AU Movieverse.
1. Arc1:Medical Leave & Pool Party

**EDITTED**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OCs.**

 **Also, there is links that will be on my page, a star will be one this page to mark when they are.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zelda is Sam Witwicky's cousin and thinking that while on a break from her job nothing bad would happen. Oh, how wrong she was, but at least she got the met the strangle cute twins. Zelda's always been strange but things go overboard when she puts the All-spark into Megatron's chest, indefinitely intertwining her fate with the Autobots and most definitely to the twins.

" _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing" – Helen Keller_

 **Chapter 1: Medical Leave & Pool Party**

 ***** I revved my white with red decal Yamaha YZF R1. I swerved in front of a car before using my right mirror to glance behind, serval MECH cars weren't' far. I mentally swore, they were still following me.

I opened a **::Pegasus to base, I repeat, Pegasus to base. Anyone there?::**

I was met with silence for a few seconds before someone finally answered.

 **::Lionet to Pegasus. What's happening, Pegasus?::**

While Lionet replied I skidded around a corner, ignoring as a car honked at me for crossing a red light. I felt my padded knee bush against the concrete before immediately straightening up again.

 **::I am in need of another route, I am carrying precious cargo.::**

 **::Gotcha, finding different route now... turn left then go until you come to second left and there's an alleyway just as you turn, hide while I find safe way out. I will forwards the route to your headset. Lionet out::**

I did as I was instructed and turned off my bike and sitting in the darkness of the alleyway. The group of MECH that had been following me zoomed past and I let out a sigh. My helmet display flickered to life and the GPS loaded up with my new route. I turned my bike back on and pushed myself back onto the street before revving and pulling my feet onto the stands.

I managed to get at least four blocks away before I was found. A hot piercing pain flared in my right shoulder and quickly to the rest of my body, I couldn't stop the strangled gasp that escaped my lips. My focus waned and the handlebar wobbled; I quickly got a hold of myself and pushed the pain to the back of my thoughts, but I knew, by the notice that popped up on the display that I was gonna bleed out if I didn't try to stop it.

I glanced behind; they were still there. I continued to follow the directions while avoiding being shot. Cars that were also on the road where quick to get out the way.

Everything else went out the window as I went into Code 9 and cussed a blue streak, I pick up my speed as I entered the highway. I was glad that it was quiet at this time of night.

I drove faster as I entered and shot down the long stretch of road, I spared a glance over my shoulder to see that the MECH soldiers were driving faster as well, determined to get me.

I glanced down at the button that sat in the middle of my controls, it was encased in a clear box. My eyes flickered back to the road as I passed several different cars. I vision blurred slightly, _I can't go on like this, but do I want to risk it either?_

I made my decision and opened the clear box. I swerved around another few cars and brought a hand over the button. _It's now or never._ I thought sparingly another glance in my left mirror to see that they were indeed catching up.

I gritted my teeth as I pressed the button, quickly grabbing a hold of the handlebar again tightly, my bike's decal lit up as it gave a powerful roar, at my command the bike shot forwards, "Maximum Overdrive!"

I tore down the highway like a cheetah chasing its prey. It wasn't long before I lost the MECH soldiers and I sighed but panicked when my vision blurred once more, I turned off at this exit and down a dirt road that leads away from the area before getting off my bike and ripping my helmet off letting my mahogany hair flap about in the gentle wind.

I stumbled against a tree and sat down with my back against said tree. I panted and hissed as I placed my hand on my right shoulder, I glanced at my bloodied hand and groaned. I pressed the button to activate my earpiece.

 **::Pegasus to base, Pegasus to base. I am in need of medic attention immediately. Track current coordinates::** I let out a ragged breath and pulled the ear piece out letting it drop to the ground before glancing up at the star night.

My vision blurred until I had to close my eyes and the sound of a car pulling up was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***** I grinned as I jumped into the passenger seat of uncle Ron's car. He let out a laugh, "It's good to see you again, Zelda."

"You too uncle Ron," I replied cheerfully. I was finally going to be able to see Sam again after three years. My work takes a lot of my time. The Witwicky's are aware that I work for the government but not anything else because of safety and the fact that it's classified

We continued having a causal conversation as Ron drove, since my flight had a delayed landing so we were going straight to Sam's school to pick him up. Uncle Ron and Auntie Judy were used to having me stay at their house whenever I was able to get time off.

Anyway, it wasn't long before Ron pulled up out the front of the school and

parked, we still had several minutes before the bell went. I stretched and glanced at the building, _I wonder what it's like going to school?_

I turned to a grinning Ron as he spoke up again, "If Sam gets this A, I've got the perfect prank for him," I matched my uncles grin.

"Ha! Can't wait," I let out a light laugh and perked up when the bell rang, signalling that the end of day had arrived. I watched the students all exit but no sign of Sam until I spotted him running towards us yelling 'yes' over and over again while waving a piece of paper in his hand.

I raised a brow amused by this, "Hey Zelda!" Sam greeted enthusiastically and jumped in the back. I snorted before saying hello back.

"So?" Ron asked and turned to Sam, raising a brow.

"A-minus. It's an A, though." Sam grinned as he replied. I congratulated him by leaning back and patting his shoulder with my left hand, being careful of my aching right. I made a note to take some tablets when we got back.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see," Ron muttered as he took the paper off Sam and inspected it before he smiled, "It's an A." I high-fived Sam and Ron started the engine and drove off.

"I got a little surprise for you, son." Ron announced as we pulled into a car dealership of porshes. I grinned to myself as Sam cut himself off when he saw where we were, "What kind of s-"

"Yeah, a little surprise." Ron smirked as Sam started freaking the fuck out.

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." He exclaimed, slapping his hands against the side of the cars excitedly.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche!" Ron and myself started laughing as Sam's face dropped into a frown that replaced his smile.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked glaring.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron replied. I nodded trying my best to not grin making Sam shoot me a sour look.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked Ron, who continued to laugh.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?" He asked with a smile. Sam's scowl grew as he sat back against his seat huffing.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." I let out a laugh at his words, "That includes you as well Zelda," I continued to snicker.

"Me? What did I do?" I grinned wider.

Sam continued scowled at my answer, "You knew what he was going to do."

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Ron said, laughing lightly again.

"It's not a funny joke." Sam grumbled back.

"Manny!" a man screamed making me jump and my hand naturally went to the gun hidden under my shirt. I relaxed when I realised what I was doing and Sam gently pulled on my green army blazer, having seen what I'd done.

I missed the guys reply but the guy from before shouted: "Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks." I felt amusement tingle though my body.

"I'm hot. Make-up's melting. It hurts my eyes." the guy in the bad clown costume announced as Ron drove past. Poor guy but I've seen worse.

I snickered and climbed out of the car as Ron stopped, I glanced around. I fingers twitched with the need to examine the cars. I was a mayor car junkie, I would take apart a car and put it back together easy as.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Sam groans as he and Ron get out.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron rolled his eyes as he replied, he glanced at the cars and smiled.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-year-old virgin?" Sam asked. Ron nodded while I leaned against one of the pillars watching in amusement. If Sam wanted I could always look at the car after.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam said gesturing to an old run down black car. Ron then said our old Witwicky motto which just irritated Sam even more. I let out a laugh as the pair walked up to the black man with a Hawaiian shirt and hat.

They began to talk to the man while I wandered a bit. I spotted an old style yellow Camaro with black racing stripes, "What are you doing in this kind of place," I mumbled, "You're still in quite good shape from first glance," there was no rust but the paint was chipped away and fading, nothing a new paint job wouldn't fix. I slide my hands under the hood and popped it open. My brows raised to my hair line, this engine wasn't one you'd find in this kind of car (age wise), "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive," I whistled after, "Possibly custom engine, you don't normally find this type of engine in old makes of cars like this."

I spotted Sam, Ron and the other guy and grimaced at the car they were looking at, "Hey Sam, come here!"

Sam came jogging over pulling a face, "Did you see the car dad was having me look at?" He shuddered.

"Well get him over here, this car is perfect. Hopefully if the guy doesn't know what type of engine is in here we may get if for less." I stated lowly as Ron and the guy were walking over. I patted the hood twice with my knuckle.

Sam gave me a confused look and I simply replied in a quiet tone, "I work with cars when I'm not on duty, remember?"

Sam's face twists into on of remembrance, "Ahh! Yeah, forgot."

"Strange... I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" the man shouted to the man of the name Manny.

A 'what?' came from a can across the lot and the guy asked about the car.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" The salesman snapped.

Sam sat in the driver's seat and I leaned against the hood, my gun was pressing against my lower back because of it but it didn't bother me. I heard Sam mumbled that it felt nice and I smiled.

"How much?" Ron asked the salesman.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." I held the need to start a rant and bit my tongue to stop myself.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam replied with a frown in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Y-yeah, but it's custom." the salesman argues.

"It's custom faded?" I snorted with a head shake, only Sam.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand," I fought the urge to groan as I let my head fall back, my hair falling off my shoulders and down against my back. Ron was _not_ going over four, I knew that for a fact and it was proved by his reply.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car," the salesman said, patting the roof of the car. I rolled my eyes, _Ron is such a cheap ass_.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam protested but still got out. Salesman ignored him and started showing him and Ron a really run down old beetle.

I ignored them and I subconsciously tapped my index finger against the hood and quickly dragged it to the side towards the old beetle before pressing down harder. I jumped off the hood when the passenger door sudden flew open and slammed into the beetle the salesman as in.

"Geez. Holy cow." Ron spoke and stepped over to the man.

"No, no, no. No worries."

"You all right?" I asked blankly, I didn't really give a shit but it was polite.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." He spoke to Ron before turning to this 'Manny', "Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" he let out an obviously forced laugh.

 _::Greater than man_.. _.::_ I eyed the Camaro as I heard the radio turn on. I ignored the man and narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"That one's my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy."

My ears perked up when I heard the radio turn on again but this time let out a loud noise and every glass window, par the Camaros, all broke. Okay, that is definitely not a normal car. I covered my head with my forearms to shield my face.

"Woah!"

The salesman slowly stood and spun around, his jaw dropped open before he turned to us and raised four fingers and his voice cracked as he spoke, "Four thousand!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once we arrived back at the house, I exited Sam's new car and grabbed my things from Ron's before running up the stairs but not before greeting Judy on the way. I dropped my bag on the desk and I sat on the spiny chair before opening the bag.

I pulled out my laptop and my blue-tooth ear piece and put it in as I closed the door and locked it. I turned on my laptop on and logged in. I opened chrome and opened my emails, I replied to the ones that need one and deleted useless ones. A ping rang out from my ear piece and I pressed the button on my wrist watch to open the call.

 **::Have you seen the news?::** Aquila's or rather Mia's voice rang over my ear piece.

I narrowed my eyes, **::What news?::**

 **::At local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forwards Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. Attacker unknown and survivors yet to be found.::** I inhaled deeply before exhaling sharply, I covered my mouth with one hand in grief. I closed my eyes as I brought my left foot onto the chair.

 **::Jesus::** Was all I could master, **::What were they after?::**

 **::That's the point.::** Mia continued with a grim tone **, ::The government isn't sure, the only lead is a strange sound from the attacker. Hold on, I'll play it for you.::**

I sat up straight when a robotic like sound played through my ear piece, **::What the hell? That was not human!::**

 **::Logan had to attend a meeting at the Pentagon, the Secretary of Defence was the one holding the talk...::** Mia sighed, **::Logan asked him to keep us posted on any new information that pops up as we would be the most likely group to be picked to go and investigate.::**

 **::Thank you for updating me Aquila, Pegasus out.::** With that I hung up and pulled the ear piece out. That just killed the mood for the rest of the evening. I rubbed the back of my neck before standing and opening the drawers. I grabbed an outfit that would be most suitable for the 'party' Sam was going to. I was just coming along for the fun of it. *****

I made sure to pop a mild pain relief tablet, taking a large gulp of water when do so. I poured the rest of the liquid down the sink and placed the glass by the sink. I met Sam at the backdoor.

"Ron, this one is uneven." Judy called to Ron, stepping on one of the slabs of the newly built stone path.

"Yeah. Probably." Ron replied heart-heartedly.

"This one is wobbly." Judy was standing on another slab. I sighed as I exited the house to the back garden.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." Ron replied monotonously, obviously fed up with Judy's content input. Sam and myself shared a look, we knew he wasn't going to.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy whined as Sam and I walked towards them. I on the path while Sam on the grass. I sighed again as I stopped next to Judy.

Ron let out a laugh that was sarcastic, "Ah, Sam..." Ron dropped the small shovel he was holding.

"What?"

"...I do not like footprints on my grass." Judy lay a hand wrapped around my shoulder. I held back a wince, she didn't know I had an injured shoulder and she placed a like kiss to my temple. I smiled at her.

"What foot- there's no footprints." Sam said, gesturing around him.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Ron said, ignoring Sam and pointed to the newly built path. Sam rolled his eyes and walked towards Judy and me.

"It's family grass, Dad."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." Dad told Sam. Said boy snorts while I just smile at Ron's oddness. I laughed lightly and walked towards Sam's new car and climbed into the passenger seat. I heard Sam say something about Mojo and the jewellery Judy was making him wear.

"That poor dog," I muttered to myself before strapping in as Sam got in yelled out to be back by eleven as Sam drove out of the drive way.

It was silent for all par three minutes before Sam spoke, "You're on medical leaving or whatever you call it, aren't you?" Sam frowned.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's not often I get wounded enough to have me be up on medical leave but I was shot in the shoulder and I can't stand not doing anything for long periods of time so Aria had me put suspension to get me out of the base while I heal."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Miles!" Sam greeted the blonde with an uneasy smile

"Yo! What up my brother?" Ha smiled at Sam. He noticed me leaning against the car, he smirked. Oh god, "Oh, who's this?"

"Talk to me like that again and I swear you will never bear children, now please get in the back" I glared at him making his hold his hands up in a 'I surrender' pose. Without a word Miles climbed into the back, I put the seat back in place and got in myself.

"Are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked, as we arrived at the park.

I sigh, "Mile, of course. It's a lake. Public property." I glanced at him through the mirror and met his eyes with a deadpan expression.

Sam drove along the road until Sam started spazzing out, "Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" he was speaking to Miles and I snorted, smirking lightly.

The two got out and went over to a tree while I sat against the hood of Sam's Camaro. I had a feeling that something was going to happen. The car lurched and gave a pathetic sounding cough. I frowned with a raised brow, it was off but then again I had come to terms that this wasn't a normal car.

I pushed off the hood and popped the hood open and leaned slightly inwards so I could see the engine better. That's when I heard the wolf-whistles. My hand closed around the oil cap as my eye twitched, I let out a breath and tightened the cap slightly before deciding that it would be best to stop before I do something to damage the car. I stood up straight and gently closed the hood before turning towards the boys who has wolf-whistled at me with a blank expression.

"Hey hot stuff. Whatcha doin' with these two losers?" a blond said and tried to give me a seductive grin.

I raised a brow at him, "Are you trying to flirt with me? Because I can tell you that right now that I have standards and I don't lower them for stupid people who don't deserve any of my time what so ever." I faked a frown, "Sorry no offence or anything, you're not even that good looking." Laugher rang out from people that were nearby, the boy I guessed to be Trent flushed with embarrassment and anger.

I stepped back round to get back into the car, I saw a young raven-haired girl walk off. I leaned against Sam's car as he leaned on the other side.

Suddenly, a song burst through the radio, _.:Who's going to drive you home?:._

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked, I ignored him and watched Sam watch the girl I guessed to be Mikaela walk away. I patted the roof and smirked letting out a quiet laugh.

I pushed off the car as Sam said he was going to drive her home and after a small argument with Miles, the blonde got out and Sam drove off, "Good luck!" I yelled after him in amusement.

I laughed before turning the other way and started walking, "H-Hey! Why'd you let him ditch us?"

I stopped turning halfway to look at Miles, I raised a brow, "He didn't ditch me, he ditched you, Miles. We don't even live that far. Plus, this could be a chance for Sam," with that said I turned and continued my walk, my hips having a natural sway as I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets, a crooked toothy grinned making its way onto my lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Robot Fights

**Chapter 2: Robot Fights**

 **EDITED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sighed as I walked down the path, it was early but people were already out. As I turned a corner and I stretched my arms over my head, my shoulder popped and I winced before massaging it gently.

I stopped and watched as the cars passed by me. My eyes were drawn to the sexy red Lamborghini that sat the other side of the road from me. My danger senses began tingling, my eyes were drawn to a young girl no more than six with a red plastic football that was stood at the edge the of the street beside her mother.

Her mother, or at least I assumed so because of their similarities, was busy on the phone talking. I rolled my eyes but kept watch over the child. Flickering my eyes down the road I saw a car coming down, I shuffled and my muscles tensed.

The girl bounced her red ball and it hit the curb at the corner and sent it flying into the road. Without evening having to question it, I acted immediately and shot off the pavement and into the road. I gave myself a large boast and lifted the girl into my arms. Just managing to miss the car, I stumbled and crashed to my knees as the car skidded to a stop and the mother nearly dropped her phone.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard more talking but I ignored it in favor of placing the shaking child on the ground.

"Hey, it's okay," I soothed and stood up. The mother quickly picked the girl up and mumbled things before looking at me with grateful eyes, "Thank you so much."

"You should pay more attention to her then your phone," I responded coldly.

The woman gapped at me in shook, the drive appeared to my right and drew the woman's attention. I used this chance to leave, never once turning back even when I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam pressed and I gave him a slight side glanced forcing a small smile before letting it drop seconds after.

"It just stood up." The cop repeated, looking at Sam like he was insane, "Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy," he handed Sam a urine container, oh god, "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" he continued trying to get a reaction out of Sam. But the cop was clearly trying to get a location of these drugs to get some for himself. I could tell by his body gesture and his pupils so unless he was either on medications or aroused then he was high.

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam sighed, clearly agitated.

"What's these?" the cop asked and the other cop tossed him the bottle of Mojo's painkillers, which clearly stated that, "Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?" He asked, with a smirk as I pushed off the wall and stepped over.

"Those are our dog's pain pills. Mojo is a Chihuahua. It says it there on the side of it that it came from the vets," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone while pointing at the bottle with my head.

"Who asked you, little lady? You know, I think I've seen you before? On a street corner... you know that's illegal, right?" he said and Ron quickly stood to defend me but I help my hands up to stop Ron. I sighed before rolling my eyes.

The cop pulled back his jacket to flash his gun and Ron glanced at it warily, "What was that? You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." The cop growled at Ron and I held up a hand to stop Ron from busting _him_ up.

I stepped forward and grabbed his chin with one and looked him straight into the eyes before, "You know being high at work is illegal?" I released his chin and continued, "That is unless you're on medication or somehow aroused by the situation of which I highly doubt, that only leaves you with the opposition of being high."

I narrowed my eyes and mouth do all the work, "You responded to a car theft, yes?" I asked the high cop, "My cousin is the one that called in yet you arrested him even though he had evidence that the car was his, and that he made the distress call. He has the phone that made the call, the keys, and he knew you were there but you still arrested on false accusations. You also you accused him of being on drugs when he clearly isn't. Not only that but you accuse _me_ of being a prostitute? That is highly illegal and to make matters worse you threatened my Uncle because he felt threatened by the presence of you because you _flashed_ your gun at him, no?

"If I were to file a complaint about your behaviour, you would get a drug test which everyone in this room knows you would fail, at least you would be fired or you could go to jail because of this, so let my cousin go _right now,_ " I finished with an emotionless face but my eyes burned with anger. I also knew he was trapped under my superior intelligence. If I wasn't a special Black Ops agent then I could be a lawyer if I really wanted to be.

The cop sneer before doing too same to Sam, "You're free to go," I could see the men the other side of the small room were trying not to laugh.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

I dried my hands on my jeans as I entered the kitchen.

" _It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off from this very base. We're not told where they're going. The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision, they were headed directly towards North Korea."_

I rolled my eyes at the reporter but turned to greet Sam as he entered the kitchen. I stared at the large bowl full of lemons, yes lemons. _What the hell Judy._

I groaned when Mojo started to bark, "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?"

Sam turned and looked out the window and dropped the milk. Suddenly, an engine roared and I looked over to Sam, who looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Sam?"

"The cars back," he whispered, his voice squeaking. My eyes widened as I stood up and saw the car was indeed there. Before I could do anything else, Sam grabbed me and pulled us to where we couldn't be seen.

"Miles? Miles," He was fucking calling Miles? "Listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" I shook my head, "Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." I grabbed Sam's phone and closed it. Without a second hesitation, Sam bolted, grabbing Judy's pink bike and ran out the front.

I groaned before running after him. The car continued to follow us and I was easily keeping up with Sam a few steps behind. I let my head fall back and let out a laugh as it drove on the pavement, "Zelda!" I stopped my laughing.

We ran all the way into town with the car following. I was level with Sam when the bike hit an uneven part of the path. He flipped and landed on his back. I winced.

"Sam?" The Mikaela girl asked. I looked up to her and her friends, who were laughing. Not Mikaela, I meant her friends.

"Oh, hi." Sam groaned.

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome." Mikaela told him awkwardly as Sam sat up.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." he replied and I went over to help him.

"Suck it up Sam, I'm a girl and I've had worse," I could see Sam wanted to comment but didn't when he saw who was around.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Sam shook his head, collecting his things.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by my car right now. Got to go," Sam picked up the bike and went off again, I awkwardly wave to them before quickly following Sam, the Camaro wasn't that far behind.

He chased us to an abandoned warehouse and then we lost him. We both stopped and Sam breathed a sigh of relief when we heard police sirens.

"Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen!" Sam biked over to speak to the cop but the door opened and hit Sam causing him to fall off. Again, "Oh that hurt." Sam quickly got up and started explaining everything to the officer. I held back a shiver as I felt the danger tingles make their return and I got a very bad feeling in my stomach.

My eyes scanned the car and they landed on the motto the was printed on it, instead of 'To Serve and Protect', it said 'To Punish and Enslave' my eyes widened and I let out a slight gasp as Sam slammed his hands on the hood of the car and it revved forwards causing him to fall. It kept revving forwards and Sam kept screaming.

"Stop! Leave 'em alone!" I growled and stepped in front of him. The car stopped and one of the headlights turned into a mechanical hand thing and reached towards Sam, "Oh my God," I whispered. I needed to do something. I reached into the back of my shirt and pulled out a knife hilt that I clicked and a long blade shot out. I brought it down on the mechanical hand. The car let out a hiss and screech that sounded exactly like the recording that Mia played me. I retracted the blade and put it away as Sam got up when all of a sudden the car started to transform into a giant, black robot with red eyes was looming above us.

What on earth…

"Oh, God, no! No!" Sam screamed. He scrambled up and we sprinted away from the robot that charged after us. The robot swung at us; hitting Sam and myself. We went flying onto a car, smashing the windscreen, landing next to each other.

I started wide eyes up at the robot as it stood over us and slammed his hands into the side of the car we were on.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" the robot asked in a deep scary voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam cried. The robot slammed his hands into the car making Sam scream and me tightly close my eyes.

"Are you username LadiesMan217!" the robot repeated in a shout, getting close to our faces. I scanned his face, it had rather a lot of simple detail, but now wasn't the time.

"Yeah." Sam said shakily.

"Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" the robot moved up a bit and I took the chance to push myself up onto the hood while Sam went under him. We managed to get off before the robot flipped the car over. We sprinted out the building and I saw Mikaela driving towards us.

"Get back! Stop! Whoah!" She instead drove towards us, completely ignoring what Sam had said. Sam then ran and tackled her down.

"Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?" She snapped, irritated and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us! Here he comes!" the robot ran out of the building just as Sam spoke making my eyes widen.

"All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!" I shouted and Mikaela looked up at it, realization dawning on her as she began to shake.

The robot got closer when suddenly the Camaro appeared and skidded near us making us stumble backward before he knocked into the other robot making it fly back. It stopped next to us and the door opened. I immediately got in but it seems like Mikaela and Sam weren't.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam urged.

"I don't want- I don't want to." Mikaela protested. I stuck my head out the door.

"Get your asses in the car now or so help me I will have this sentient car leave without you," it was a fake threat but it got them both looking at me fearfully before getting into the car. He closed the door and drove off.

I saw that the other robot had transformed and was following us. Sam and Mikaela then proceeded to scream about 'how we were going to die', I flinched when he drove through the large window, smashing the glass.

The car skidded before briefly losing the other one and drove backwards trying to hide in the shadows as night had fallen. Its locks went down and Sam spoke, "We're locked in. Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" he looked out the window, he had to glance around me to look out.

"Okay. Time to start..." Sam whispered to the robot as the police car started backing up. He turned on his engine and shot forwards, driving straight past the car. The other one quickly came after us. The Camaro swerved and opened his door. We all clambered out and moved out of the way as it started to transform itself. He slammed his fist down ad got in the fighting stance, standing in front of us protectively. We all moved back staring at the robot in awe and shock. The police car came speeding towards us and transformed, tracking the Camaro. I let out a startled yelled and grabbed Sam's arm when a small robot escaped out of the bigger one's chest. It screamed something in another language before chancing after us.

It suddenly tackled Sam and started to attack him. I stopped and turned back around.

"Oh- He's got me! He's got me- Oh, oh- He's going to kill me! No. No, no, no!" Sam yelled, I picked pulled my gun out and quickly aimed before firing. It screeched as I hit it. It glared at me but before it could jump I shot it again, sending it flying backwards. Suddenly Mikaela came out of no were and cut it with an electric saw.

"Yeah! Kill it! Kill it!" Sam shouted, Mikaela stopped once the bot was in pieces, twitching and crackling. Sam kicked its head and it went flying, "Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?"

"It's body not head, idiot." Sam shot me a sour like that plainly said: don't start.

"Here, come on." we jogged towards the hill but slowed down when we saw the Camaro coming over, I put my gun back into my jeans, covering it with my shirt.

The robot made an electrical sound as his cannon turned back into a hand.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam told her, sounding rather convinced. I simply face-palmed.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked me as I stepped towards the robot more.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." I stated simple and smiled lightly at the bot, I tilted my head, "You are not hurt, right?"

The bot blinked before shaking its head as a no and I smiled wider with a nod.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match," Mikaela hissed lowly. Sam walked forwards and stood next to me, looking up at the bot.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam said, I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. The bot stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

"What?" Mikaela asked in confusion.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about his eBay page." I explained to her.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." I chuckled lightly at her words.

"Can you talk?" Sam shouted.

 _::XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System::_

"You talk through the radio?" I confirmed. Applauding came from his radio and he started clapping, pointing to me, "Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." I let out a laugh.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

 _::Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!::_ the bot pointed to the sky-space.

"Visitors from heaven?" I blinked before grinning, "You're an alien? Awesome!"

He pointed to me before he transformed, opening his doors afterwards, _::Any more questions you want to ask?::_

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam stated the obvious.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked laughing in disbelief. I smiled before stepping forwards.

"Come one guys, fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I asked raising a brow. Sam looked at me before Mikaela and we all got in. I sat in the drivers with Mikaela in the middle and Sam in the passenger seat. We stopped to get Sam's pants and Mikaela's bag.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented, I smiled, patting the steering wheel.

"I know... M-Maybe you should sit in my lap." I blinked and leaned forwards to look at Sam before leaning back against the seat.

"Why?"

"Well, I have a seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam replied smoothly.

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela agrees and climbs onto Sam's lap.

"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better."

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela said to Sam and I laughed a little. They were cute.

"Thank you." he replied with a light laugh.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela said suddenly and we both looked to her.

"What?" Sam and I asked together.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" I looked at in shock, I yelped when the bot skidded to a stop in the middle of the road and opened the door.

"Get- no, that doesn't work. See?" Sam shouted to Mikaela as we climbed out.

"Move it, you moron!" some random driver shouted.

"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off." I glared at Sam but let out a breath before I could do anything.

We all stopped and turned when we heard a car pull up, my eyes widened as a brand new, latest model yellow and black Camaro drove up.

"What-?" Sam gasp out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About half an hour later the bot pulls into an alleyway and stops for us to get out. We do so in time to see a semi-truck drive up to us, together with a Porsche, GMC Topkick, search and rescue and two Lamborghinis - a red one and a golden yellow one.

Hey! That's the red Lamborghini from earlier, I frown at it.

The semi-truck stops in front of us and transformers, only this one is much larger than the others.

We stare in awe as the others start to transform as well. I let out a low whistle and Sam slaps my shoulder and punch him back, "Bad shoulder, Sam!" he yelped and grabs his arm.

The semi that was blue with red flames, knelt on one knee before us so that we could see a close up of his fac, I stepped back. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked in a deep voice. I held back another whistle.

"They know your names," Mikaela whispered.

I rolled my eyes when Sam didn't answer, "Sam, he asked a question," I then mumbled idiot under my breath.

"Yeah?" Sam answered dumbly.

"My name is Optimus Prime." he informed us, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." the search and rescue bot added.

"Autobots," Sam repeated.

I turned as the smallest robot there, the silver Porsche, stepped forwards, "What's crackin', little bitches?" he spun around and leapt onto an old rusted car, "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus introduced

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes and answered for them

"Since they seemed to be highly advance robots, I guess they would have access to our internet, therefore they are able to immediately learn whatever they wish," they all looked down to me as well as Sam and Mikaela, I huffed and crossed my arms, "What?"

"We indeed learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus confirmed and I grinned, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Said bot transformed his arms into cannons and pointed them a us, "You feeling lucky, punks?" I bit my lip to stop myself from blurting something out. I saw Sam shot me a knowing look.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide almost seemed to pout.

"How do they work?" I asked my eyes shinning, I heard Sam groan, slapping a hand over my mouth. I blinked twice before staring at him.

"Please, please, Zelda. Don't start ranting, I get a headarch when you start sprouting over complicated thing." Sam practially begged me. I heard chuckles coming from the bots. I blinked twice more before licking Sam's hand. He pulled a face, "Ew! Disgusting!"

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus gestured to the search and rescue bot, who sniffed oddly at the air. I immediately knew that I would like Ratchet when he opened his mouth and said, "Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the black-haired female." I snorted covering my mouth in laugher.

"The red-haired girl seems to be recovering from a bullet wound inflicted on her shoulder," I blinked and cranked my head to look up at him in surprise.

"What?" Mikaela turned towards me in shock, I winced and rubbed the back of my head.

"Classified," I answered, i wasn't allowed to say anything about Omega.

"Is that why you had that gun with you?" she tilted her head. I simply nodded, "I would love to tell you more but I'm not allowed," Mikeala nodded in understanding.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus finally introduced the Camaro.

 _::Check out the rep, yep, second to none::_ Bumblebee struck a fighting pose and started throwing quick jabs as music started spilling from his speakers.

I let out a light laugh, "That's cute," Bumblebee whirled at that making me grin up at him, he pulled some poses that showed he wanted me to call him something different from cute. I pat his leg twice before shoving my hands in my pockets.

He whirled again and I tilted my head, "Nan, I still think cute suits you better,"

He through his arms up and chirped and whirled in mock anger, I gave a crooked toothy grin. I think Bumblebee and I will get along nicely.

The laugher of a bot was what made me turn my head to the red Lamborghini, we met eyes and he grinned, kneeling down as I stepped closer to them.

"Desgination's Sideswipe, Sweetspark." the Red Lamborghini now know as Sideswipe nodded.

"Zelda," I informed him of my name. He was strangely cute.

Sideswipe gestured back over his shoulder to the golden yellow bot who seemed to be glaring down at us humans, "This is Sunstreaker, my twin. Don't mind his attitude he's just as aft."

I smirked, "Is is because you're the cuter twin?" I asked him seriously with a tilt of my head.

His grin widened, "Yup. I get all the femmes and he gets none," there was suddenly a clang as the golden yellow bot, Sunstreaker, slammed his fist into Sideswipe's helm. I raised a brow.

"I think if I even thought about hitting my twin, I'd off myself," I commented, "The girls the most harmless being in alive."

Their eyes lit up, "You have a twin?" both asked, I nodded.

"Cool~! But how can you bear being so far, it much put strain on your bond?" Sideswipe asked.

I blinked, "Bond? I don't know what you're talking about, we humans don't have any sort of bonds."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela suddenly asked, bring everyone back to the real topic.

"We are here looking for the All-Spark and we must find it before Megatron," Optimus answered grimly/

"Mega-what?" I re-framed from correcting him.

Instead of answering him, Optimus lifted a hand to his head and tapped at his helm projecting a light from his eyes. _"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him._

 _"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."_

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay," Optimus responded honesty.

"eBay."

Ratchet stepped forwards, uncrossing his arms, "If the Decepticons find the All-Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus informed us gravely.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses," Mikaela gulped.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Gotta get those Glasses, Sam

**Chapter 3: Gotta get those Glasses, Sam**

 **EDITED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alice Gone Madd** : Yep and you'll be seeing a lot of her later on.

 **Guest (from chapter one)** : Zelda is not a sue, in fact she has many flaws and they will come to light within the later chapters. Especially in one arc that I have planned.

 **Hetomi:** Thanks :), I've never written for them before so I'm going off of stories that I've read. (sweatdrop) so it's either going to be (hopefully) close or very off.

 **HeartsGuardianSol** : Ah, yes. spelling mistakes, my worst enemy. No matter how many times I look, I'm always going to have some XD

 **IIxTigerLillyxII:** Yes, so do I! they are always great to read about XD and thank you.

 **Sunnybaby183:** Thank you so much! That was a confidence boost right there!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the Autobots pulled up at the back of Sam's house, we all climbed out of Bumblebee. I watched Sam turn to Mikaela saying: "I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay," the raven nodded her head as she replied.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" Sam repeated making me roll my eyes and answer for her.

"Yeah, she gets it," I huffed in annoyance before walking ahead of Sam towards the back gate. Sam said something about five minutes before he passed me. I had been holding the gate open and mockingly bowed to him as he passed. I gave my signature crooked smirk at the look Sam shot at me.

I let the gate close as I leaned against the fence, Mikaela turning towards me with a raised brow, "Aren't they going to be worried that you're not with Sam," she asked.

"Hmm~? Oh, nah. I'm more responsible than Sam is, plus I'm a guest. They can't exactly ground me," I grinned at her, my eyes no doubt twinkling in amusement and mischief.

I glance up at the stars before looking at the Autobots out of the corner of my eyes. I decided it was most probably best for me to go, in case Sam did something stupid. Pushing off the fence, I made my way into the garden as I heard Sam speak.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" what was Ron talking about? I decided it's best not to question.

"Life..." Sam stuttered, glancing over his shoulder towards me just as we both heard the familiar sound. I held back a wince knowing that they had transformed, "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now." I continued to watch as Optimus stepped into the garden and I cringed knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself," Ron tried to open the door but Sam closed it again.

"No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad," Sam argued back at the same time as Ron spoke.

"I'll do it. Come-"

Sam was trying, really, he was but I thought it would be best if I stepped in, "It would hurt his feelings if you do it, Uncle Ron," I chipped in and stood next to my cousin as Sam rapidly nodded at my words.

"Yeah, yeah, it would hurt my feeling."

I dared a glance over to Optimus and saw that all the other Autobots has joined him. I turned my head over my shoulder downwards towards the door, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing. I dared another glance, my head still down and I met Sideswipe's eyes..? I would have to ask Ratchet about that they called their body parts later. He was grinning so widely that I bowed my head again and let out a breath of laughter. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see (and heard) Sunstreaker whack Sideswipe over the head, an annoyed look on his face.

"-I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now," I just realized I missed what Ron and partly of what Sam has said. Opps? Damn you Sideswipe.

"Tonight, right now?" Ron questioned. Sam nodded and replied with a 'right now' while nodding, but not before adding, "And Zelda will help me, right?" I glared at him. What the fuck Sam?

I coughed into my fist to stop myself from laughing as Bumblebee put a finger to his lips and made a few 'shh' sounds. He waved at me, his bright blue eye looking rather amused.

"I love you. God, I love you just so much right now," barely being able to stop myself from laughing, I turned my head away. I left Ron's sight before finally letting out my laughter, god I haven't laughed like this is a while, "Oh my God! I can't believe he just said that!"

The entire group of Autobots glanced down at my laughing form in amusement.

I cough serval times, trying to get a hold of myself.

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam finished and Ron went back to the living room, I silently watched from my place near the twins as Sam started freaking out, he turned towards Optimus, "What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Sam looked annoyed (or was he pissed?) and placed his hands on his hips looking _really_ annoyed, he started doing his usual hand gestures.

"Oops. Sorry. My bad," I smirked lightly at Optimus.

"Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" Sam ranted as I placed my hands on my neck casually. The sound of a door opening had me tensing, I spun around to see Mojo running out of the door.

Sam ran towards Mikaela and started talking, my guess was about him telling her to watch them. My eyes snapped back to Mojo as they tiny dog squeaked out a bark up at Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad. No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam whisper/ shouted to the mutt. I slapped my hands to my face as the mutt started pissing on him.

Ironhide kicked the chihuahua muttering, "Nnh, wet."

"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please." Sam begged to the black armored alien.

Ironhide pulled his cannons out and aimed them at the mutt (and Sam as he was holding the chihuahua), "You have a rodent infestation."

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" Ironhide continued like Sam hadn't spoken.

"No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a chihuahua. This is my- this is my chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam looked to Mikaela who nodded while I shook my head silently.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh," Ironhide huffed.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded the mutt.

"Bad Mojo," My facial expression morphed into an amused one as Ironhide repeated Sam, I heard the twins give a noise of amusement as well.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is," Sam replied. I walked over and grabbed the mutt and swiftly made my way through Optimus' legs (Ratchet standing as I did) and towards the door before throwing him (lightly) at it, "Bloody mutt," I muttered under my breath.

I turned halfway towards the scene again, crossing my arms and watching.

"All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!" Sam whisper shouted up to them before running up to me and through the back door. I looked over to Mikaela and locked eyes with her, I asked if she was all right through the eye contact and she smiled with a nod.

"Just hurry," Optimus replied quietly as Sam entered the house.

"Autobots, recon," Optimus stated in his baritone tone.

I watched from my space on the porch. Optimus placed his hand on the ground before lifting Mikaela up to Sam's room. He then turned to me after exchanging a few words. I shook my head telling him I didn't need a lift, immediately after that I stepped back and pushed myself off the wall and grabbed a hold onto the wooden beems and swung myself upwards, flipping in the air before landing in a crouch on a beem. Standing up, I pulled my window open further and climbed into my bedroom.

I knelt and grabbed a hold of a jacket before pulling it on. As I did I turned and saw Sideswipe at my window, "That was pretty awesome, sweetspark," he grinned widely.

I matched the grin with a closed lipped smirk, I couldn't help as it as i purred out: "I'm glad you thought so," Sideswipe blinked before looking surprised at the response but his blue eyes lit up more before dimming and he glanced to his brother. My guess they were talking over the bond thing they were talking about earlier.

A few minutes past and I paused when there was no sound from outside, I walked towards my window again. I snorted when I saw all the Autobots in their car modes, I heard Sam saying something like 'our garden isn't a truck stop', I watched as they transformed back into their true forms afterward but I started going through my stuff.

"Calm down, calm down," I glanced out the smaller window and saw Optimus and Sam talking, I paid no attention to it as I continued to search my draws for the painkillers that Aria had given me. My shoulders were burning for some reason, it could have been because of everything that's happened, it got my blood racing. I wasn't too sure, it had never happened before.

"What's the matter?" I heard a velvety yet rough voice, that I knew to be Sunstreaker, asked. I paused my search and turned to my window; surprised that he was the one to ask.

"I'm looking for some tablets to help with my shoulder," I swiftly replied as I found them, lifting the pack up and shook it lightly causing the tablets to rattle about.

Sunstreaker grunted in acknowledged with a nod.

"Autobots, fall back," at Optimus' command, Sunstreaker turned towards his leader and stepped away from my window, leaving me slightly confused about what has happened. My first impression of Sunstreaker was that he was an arrogant guy of some sort but I guess I miss judged him?

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet," I heard Optimus quietly growl at his soldiers.

Suddenly, I felt the earth violently shake and the lights sparked, running back to my window, I saw Ratchet lying on one of the power lines and shaking his head. I winced at the electricity cracked around him for a moment before he commented making me let out a laugh, "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

Ironhide looked down at him and muttered with a gruff, "Yeah. That looks fun."

"That does look fun," a playful voice that belonged to Sideswipe laughs.

I look over to the red twin and shook my head with a small grin. I climbed out my window again and walked across the beems to Sam's where I opened his window and leaned in, "You got the glasses, Sam?"

Sam, who obviously hadn't been expecting me, screeched out at my voice and sudden appearance, it honestly surprised me and I myself jumped back with a yelp. It got the Autobots and Mikaela looking the pair of us.

I froze when I heard Ron and Judy call for Sam and myself. I quickly retreated back to my room, making sure they didn't see I was walking on the beems.

I opened my door to see Ron and Judy stood on the landing, "Oh God, Zelda! Did you feel that? Are you all right?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Yes, auntie Judy. I'm okay... but why do you have a bat?" I asked, having taken notice of the weapon in her hands.

She opened her mouth to reply as Ron pounded on Sam's door, beginning to count. Sam suddenly swung open his door, "What's up? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron was not a happy camper.

"I'm talking to you," Sam stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked as she peeked her head around Ron's shoulder.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager," His parents did not look convinced but I'll give Sam credit for trying.

"Sam and I ran into some construction earlier, it was a busy road as well," I commented. Judy looked at me and then back to Sam.

"Okay but we heard voices and noises and we thought-"

Ron pushed through Sam and looked around his room, "Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Angrily, Sam pointed to the lights in Ron's hands. Ron shook his head, not believing a word of it. I glanced to the corner and I spotted Mikaela's eyes peeking out. Turning back to my arguing family, I had barely caught what Judy was saying, "Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

….

WHAT?!

"Was I mastur- No, Mom!" Sam looked as horrified as I stared wide-eyed at Judy.

I turned and leaned on the open window and leaned out my body shaking with laughter but I held the sound in. I ducked my head and let out a stuttering breath trying not to let out any sound. I turned my head and saw Optimus duck away from Sam's bathroom window as Ron entered it.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light. I don't know where it was, but we saw it." I heard a gasp and the house began to shake. Ron started spazzing out and ran into the bathroom and into the tub, screaming, " Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Looking at Sam, I rolled my eyes but tugged on his arm.

"Did you find them?" I asked as Judy convinced Ron to get out of the tub. I growled lowly as Sam shook his head. I rolled my shoulder slightly as the thumping feeling returned. I had yet to take the tablets and I really want too.

"Quick, hide!" I heard Optimus say in a panicky tone.

"Hide? What? Where? Oh," I heard Jazz whisper out, "What about- oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

I looked out the window I had leaned out a few moments before and glanced upwards only to lock eyes with Sunstreaker then Sideswipe. I let out a sound of amusement that sounded like a snort. Sunstreaker was on Sideswipe shoulders and Sideswipe was leaning on the house on his tiptoes. I ducked back into the house as Ron leaned out the window in Sam's room, I heard him groan to Judy, "Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding," Judy asked in disbelief.

"The parents are very irritating," Ironhide spoke quietly, Ratchet agreed with him? I wasn't too sure about what the Medic said, "Can I take them out?"

Optimus acted quickly, "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option," I snorted at his reply, he looked away from the Prime as he did.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who," Judy asked her Son.

Mikaela decided it was best to show herself, "Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam and Zelda."

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Judy complemented her, "Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-

I looked at Mikaela sympathetically as Sam fist-bumped Ron, Sam turned to his parents, "Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?"

Judy turned to him, a smile still on her face, "Oh, it's in the kitchen."

I grabbed Mikaela's hands and pulled her out of the room and towards the stairs. Sam trailing behind us.

"That was... different?" Mikaela smiled. I snorted in amusement as Sam ran in front of us to his bag that was on the kitchen table. Hanging the bag upside down, the glasses gently clattered onto the table.

"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah."

"Your mom's so nice," Mikaela said with a smile.

I turned to her with a serious look, "I don't she'll be so nice to the Autobot if she finds out they destroyed her garden." we shared a cringe.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

Before Mikaela could reply the doorbell rang multiple times. Poking my head into the living room, I saw a man in a suit walk into our house. Glancing back at Sam, we looked at the man, who was now looking at us.

Aw, shit.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

The man in a suit was talking to my Aunt and Uncle but kept an eye on us. Judy was yelling about government men and her 'bush'. Ron glanced at us out of the corner of his eye and Sam stepped forwards, much to my complaint. The man in the suit turned towards us with a creepy smile

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron stepped in front of us. They continued to argue until another guy in a suit suggested something about scanning. The first guy asked Sam and me to step forward and we did.

The scan started beeping loudly, he then shouted "Fourteen red. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" it all seemed to happen in a blur.

The men all grabbed a hold of us and a man pulled my arms behind my back and cuffed me. I silently cursed but as he went to drag me along to the black SUV's I managed to swipe the cuff keys from his pocket before being forced into the back seat of one of the cars along with Sam and Mikaela.

Ron shouted not to say a word until we get a lawyer or something like that as I wasn't too focused on him but rather my shoulder that seemed to intensify in pain from the sudden movement. The guy who cuffed me forgot to see if I had any weapons... idiot.

The man that ran the scanner over us was looking over a small plastic bag that has Sam's phone in it, "So, uh... LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" he turned towards us and held out Sam's phone.

Mikaela gave Sam a weird look making him stammer, "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

I snorted. Lair.

"Well, what do you make of this?" the man pressed again as he played a voice recording of Sam's voice.

Both Mikaela and I glared at him, "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," Mikaela agreed looking at Sam sideways.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me," He glanced between the three of us as he grinned creepily.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-," Sam stuttered out, "From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

"Well, not by itself," Mikaela added, "Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy."

Mikaela, the guy, and Sam all started laughing, of cause it was a forced one but the driver and myself (I hadn't said a word since we left) were the only ones not laughing. I rolled my eyes and held back a hiss in pain.

Suddenly the man stopped and looked at us, "That's funny. So, what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" Sam and Mikaela stopped short and looked at him with blank stares.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No," Sam said almost frantically. I could really use with teaching Sam how to act. It could save his life one day.

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The man turned with a sigh and reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge, holding it in front of us. It said 'Simmons' on it, huh, so the face has a name.

"You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge," my right eye twitched, this guy has some serious nerve, "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

I held back a snarl as I continued to work on unlocking my cuffs.

Sam opened his mouth but Mikaela spoke before he could, "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra," Simmons barked out, "Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

We all seemed to freeze in the back. I looked to Mikaela, who looked positively angry. Sam looked at her over me, his voice almost cracking as he spoke, "Parole?"

"It's nothing," Mikaela nearly seethed as she shook her head. Simmons did not look impressed.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they-they weren't always his." She went quiet. Glaring at Simmons, I positively wanted to punch his lights out. Maybe shoot him in the leg as well...

"You stole cars?"

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela sounded defeated. I felt extremely bad for her. I didn't want to put any more pressure on her so I looked out the front window. I saw a shadow, a very large shadow that strangely looked like a leg.

"She's got her own Juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot!" Okay, ew, "Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life," the weird machine began to spaz out, "It is time to talk!"

 _Crash!_

We smashed straight into a giant foot. Sam and Mikaela shrieked while I winced finally having undone the cuffs and I passed the key to Mikaela.

Suddenly, two metal hands crushed the windows and closed around the top of the car, lifting it off the ground. Happening rather fast, we all leaned forward and the roof ripped off the car and it falls to the ground.

I squinted my eyes as a bright head light shone down at us before turning off.

"You a-holes are in trouble now," Sam smirked, "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime." he was trying to be a badass, no Sam, just no.

Simmons slowly stood as the other men in suits ran to the car, aiming their weapons at the Autobot leader. Growling, Optimus stared down at them, "Taking the children was a bad move," He stepped back and the other Autobots leaps of the bridge, "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

It was funny how as soon as giant robots started pointing their own weapons at the humans they looked ready to shit themselves.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons yelled with his hands held up in a motion of surrender.

Each and every gun the men were holding suddenly went flying straight from their hands into Jazz's, leaving them all defenseless and scared shitless.

Optimus knelt in front of Simmons.

"Hi, there," Simmons greeted with a strained tone.

Optimus peered down at him intensely, "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you," Simmons weakly told him.

"Get out of the car," Amusement no doubt flickered into my eyes at those words. It was funny at how Optimus said it.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-"

"Now!"

That got Simmons moving.

Sam, Mikaela, and I quickly followed and Mikaela hurried to get Sam's handcuffs off him, "You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?"

Anger flushed through me and I shoved Sam against the roofless car, "I'm the one that pickpocketed the agent that cuffed me, I'm the one that gave Mikaela the keys. So, if you have a problem you say it to me, not Mikaela!" I glared at him, Sam flinched as guilt flickered into his eyes as I huffed and shoved him into the car before walking towards Simmons.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" I snorted with a smirk.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns,-"

"What is Sector Seven?" I walked up to Simmons while questioning him.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, girly!" Simmons answered while glaring at me.

I closed my eyes and released a deep breath before speaking again, "Okay, Simmons. I'm going to make this as crystal clear as I can, you answer questions then there is no need for violence but either way, I'm fine with. You want to know why?" I asked before grabbing a hold of his tie and pulling him down leave with me, "At the moment in time, I'm not in a very pleasant mood. My injured shoulder is currently feeling like I've been hit with a baseball bat no thanks to your agents, you little shits also rudely barge into my cousin's home as if it belongs to you, and you also bring up pointless information about one of the people you arrested to get a rise out of us. So what's it gonna be?"

Simmons stared into my eyes nervously as sweat dripped down his forehead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Enter: Aira & Logan

**Chapter 4: Enter: Aria & Logan**

 **EDITTED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I groaned as I awoke, my body jolted slightly causing me to snap my eyes open but immediately close them because of the light. Sitting up straight, I quickly winced and grabbed my shoulder, "Jesus."

"Zelda," I heard Sam sigh in relief, I groaned and opened my eyes again. I quickly squished them shut at the bright light that seeped in through the window. My head dropped forwards as I let my eyes adjust to the light, once they were I raised my head, turning towards Sam who looked worried.

"You all right?" I silently nodded, not trusting my voice. I held back a yelp in pain as my shoulder began to burn. I quickly gripped it.

"Yeah," I finally found my voice, "But I seem to be reaching a blank when I try to think about what happened."

Sam and Mikaela looked to one another, "They had back up arrive and Bumblebee was captured along with us," I couldn't help but feel guilt bubble up inside me as I frowned. I raised a hand to my cheek, where I felt it hurting not only that but my right fist was busted up as well, "You attacked the guy from before but you were cuffed and guy punched you back, you hit your head on the ground which caused you to fall unconscious," Mikaela spoke swiftly. I nodded before sitting back and glancing out the window, I then noticed the other two people in the helicopter with us. A pretty blonde girl and a large dark-skinned man.

"What did they get you for?" the blonde girl asked, she had an awesome accent!

"Uh- I bought a car," Sam began, "Turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" Sam shrugged

It wasn't long before we began to descend. We were at the Hoover Dam? We all filed out and Sam and Mikaela looked over the edge. What compels people to do that? Last time I was here I was nearly pushed over the edge while fighting but that didn't matter. Shaking my head, we were lead to a bridge where Simmons' was standing in the middle.

"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?" I growled, stepping closer to Sam.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever," He pointed to a surprised Mikaela.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," the other guy spoke before turning and leading us in. Once inside I heard the familiar voice call out my name.

"Zelda?" I spun around to see a girl with pastel blue hair and pure blue eyes. She wore a jumper that was cream and had pin, grey and white strips on it, she had red jeans and simple black flats. Her ears having small golden owls and her right middle finger had an engagement ring with a single diamond, around her neck she has the familiar bird necklace that all our unit had.

Her wide beautiful blue eyes were full of confusion as she stared at me and I spoke her name before I realized I had.

"Aria?"

Without another second, I was embracing her in my arms, she wrapped hers around my neck. I tightened my grip in a protective manner before pulling back and lay my forehead on hers, my hands resting on her hips, "Why are you here?"

"I was brought here with Logan and the Secretary of Defence," I narrowed my eyes but flinched as Aria pulled back and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"What happened to your face, are you in any pain?" she asked quietly but something flickered into her bright orbs. I gently grabbed a hold of her hands and pulled them from my hands.

I shook my head, "Nothing that needs to be worried about for now," I lied, I was in so much pain that I was surprised I wasn't curled up into a ball of pain and it was all coming from my shoulder.

"Zelda," Logan spoke and I turned towards him, he stood next to the Secretary of Defense. I saluted quickly and nodded as a greeting.

Simmons then took us into the building, then down some stairs until we reached the bottom of the dam, "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" a dark-skinned, broad-shouldered soldier asked the question. Simmons turned his head over his shoulder for a split second.

"Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms," He walked even faster.

"Wouldn't that be NBET's?" Aria asked 'innocently'. I smiled at her in amusement. A soldier snorted a laugh behind us and Simmons stopped and turned on his heels, pointing a finger at her.

"Shut up and don't try to be a smart-ass Missy," as if it was part of our DNA coding, it might as well have been, Logan and I snarled and stepped forwards in front of her protectively out of instinct.

"I dare you to say that again," my face darkened with my voice, "We'll see what's left of you then." it was silent as Simmons went as pale as a sheet of paper. Logan placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off with a huff. Glaring at Simmons a moment longer before I turned halfway to Logan. I could see the anger in his eyes but he was better at holding it then I was.

We continued to walk on but I kept throwing nasty glares at Simmons whenever I could. I was annoyed, tried, and pissed, it was not a good combination of me to have.

"What you're about to see is totally classified. You will not breathe a word of this to anyone that is not in this room, you hear?" Simmons spoke, with that we all entered the room and the people unfamiliar with the Cybertonians all stopped and stared in both fear and awe.

"Dear God. What is this?" Keller, the Secretary of Defense, asked in fear as we all stared up at a frozen alien that at first glance I knew to be Megatron.

Looking at him I could imagine the red eyes on him with his hands stained with their life blood and his mouth pulled back into a snarl that would expose his teeth.

Aria gripped onto my arm in fear. It was what I expected, we were opposites but that was what had us so close. I would comfort her where she needed it, it wasn't like I wasn't scared, in fact I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest. Rather, it was the fact that I was able to hide my fears and stand tall. I placed a hand over her's.

We all walked closer to the frozen Megatron as the other guy, that I still did not know the name of, spoke, "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons stated proudly making me roll my eyes.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but-," Sam slightly stuttered before looking up at the massive robot, "I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons,"

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller questioned

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

Logan scoffed, "Well you got one now."

"So why Earth?" one of the soldiers asked.

"It's the All-spark," I spoke for the first time, Aria and Logan along with the others all glanced at me.

"All-spark? What is that?" Keller asked in confusion. I shared a look with Sam before answering.

"The All-spark is the reason they came here, it's some sort of cube-looking object. Anyway, _Megatron_ ," I put empathies on the Decepticons Leaders name, "Who's pretty much a harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to take over the universe."

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons locked eyes with me and I knew then that they had it.

I smirked, "You guys have it, don't you?"

With that we were forced to follow them again, Aria tightened her grip on my arm and I smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into my embrace. I knew she had a lot of questions and we both knew they had to wait.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," I was one of the first people to enter the room after Simmons. Bursting through the door, I gasped. The cube was huge! Sam and Mikaela walked up behind Aria and me, gasping as well.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

I couldn't help but think that they were about to be proven wrong, it was the familiar feeling that crawled in my stomach when something bad would happen.

"Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Logan questioned.

"Good question," the other guy, okay I'm just going to call him Fredrick for now, said. Anyway, as he said that he and Simmons lead us into a heavy-duty looking room with a clear box in the center, I looked back towards Sam as he looked between, me, Mikaela, Aria, the door, and the box. Shrugging, I looked at the claw marks in the steel walls. What the hell do they do in here? "Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

I snorted when Glen, the large dark-skinned man, tried to correct the dark-skinned soldier when he commented on the claw marks in the wall but it turned out rather awkward.

"That's very funny," Simmons stated dryly. Glen tossed Simmons his phone. He then placed it in the box and then turned around to hand out a bunch of odd-looking goggles that reminded me off steam-punk. Placing them over our eyes, I watched as Simmons opened the phone and place it into the box, muttering something about Nokia being from Japan.

"Nokia's from Finland," I corrected under my breath looking at Simmons blankly, Aria pulled on my jacket but giggled and Logan smirked.

"Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange," Logan commented. That got a snort from Aria and two soldiers from earlier.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box," Simmons stated as we looked back into the box where Simmons pressed a button and a robotic arm shot a bit of energy into the box and into the phone.

Everyone flinched as the phone suddenly transformed, Aria's grip onto my arm tighter than before. A few others let out short surprised yelps. The little robot chattered in what I guessed to be Cybertonian before throwing itself at the window.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons had a somewhat smug tone to his voice as he spoke, walking around behind us all as we watched the Nokia robot.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie cried out. I tensed my jaw at the strange feeling I got at her words like something was trying to protest. It was just a child, what did they expect when you first wake up and are surrounded by large things staring at you?

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Just as Simmons spoke again the little robot pulled out tiny guns are started firing. He was randomly firing before throwing himself towards the window by Maggie, cracking it.

Simmons muttered something like 'He's breaking the box' with that another spark shot from the robotic arm again and hit the little bot; killing it. I gritted my teeth again, feeling very displeased that Simmons resorted to that.

Before anyone could speak another word the room suddenly rattled, lights flickering for a fraction of a second. We all froze like the world had frozen over, we looked to Simmons who pulled out his walkie-talkie

"Gentlemen and lady, they know the Cube is here," I smirked lightly at that but quickly dropped it when fear seemed to creep into me. I placed a hand over Aria's, that was still located on my arm.

"Banachek. What's going on?"

 _"Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-"_

"What!" If Simmons could get any louder, he'd put a banshee to shame.

 _"-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it,"_ The technician finished.

Well, shit.

"Do you have an arms room?" one of the soldiers asked.

Simmons nodded and ran out of the room without a word. We all followed suit. If the backup generator wasn't going to be enough then Megatron would unfreeze and I did _not_ want to be here when he did but we had to get the All-spark out of here first, not to mention Bumblebee as well.

As soon as we entered the weapons room, Logan and I were readying weapons along with the soldiers, the sound of guns clicking, locking in place played about the noisy room.

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"

Suddenly, the lights flickered once more and everyone froze for a millisecond. Sam speedily walked over to Simmons, "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons stated simply.

"Then unconfiscate it," Sam stressed.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons raised his voice and I was holding back everything some going over there and shooting the man for his ignorance.

"You don't know-" Sam was cut off by Simmons, "Maybe you know, but I don't know," but Sam continued like the older man hadn't said a word, "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," Simmons yelled. That seemed to do it for me as I growled and grabbed Simmons roughly by the shoulder and shoved him against the jeep behind him, pulling out my gun and aiming it at the agent to my left who aimed at me. It all seemed to happen in a few seconds as the S7 agents all lifted their guns and pointed them at me but the soldiers reacted quickly by disarming them

"Take us to Bumblebee!" I sneered.

"Whoa!" Simmons cried out at the sudden turn of events.

"Drop your weapon, girly. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons somewhat taunted me in a questioning tone.

"It's tempting the more I think about it," I stated with a blank look on my face. Simmons paled when he noticed I was seriously thinking about it.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," Simmons barked out.

"S7 don't exist," the dark-skinned soldier from earlier replied.

"Right. And we, most certainly I, don't take orders from people that don't exist," I growled pushing Simmons into the jeep again when he tried to get up.

"I'm gonna count to five," he glared and I matched with a darker one.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?" I placed my gun on his chest as I stared down at him.

"Simmons?" Keller spoke up.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what she says. Losing really not an option for these guys," Keller seemed to mock him if I was hearing right.

"All right. Okay," Simmons gave in with a scoff, "Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." Simmons sneered at me as I released him and he walked away. I scoffed, he's never going to be able to get even a flinch out of me.

With that, he led us to a large door where I heard faint whines of pain. I clenched my jaw, bracing myself for what was on the other side of the door. With that, it was opened and I watched as Aria choked back a sob, covering her mouth.

I growled and pushed my way through, I couldn't bear to hear the pitiful sounds that Bumblebee was making. I roughly shoved the guys that were spraying him with the cold gas with a glare.

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam cried out. With that a few others were shouting the same thing, they all quickly stepped down, lowering the guns.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked with concern. But Bumblebee glanced around and quickly lowered his headgear with a flick of his head. He activated his guns and pointed them at the soldiers.

"Bumblebee," I called and stepped up next to Sam, "You need to calm down, they can't hurt you anymore, okay? But you have to listen to us, the All-spark is here and the Decepticons are coming!"

Bumblebee let out a series of electronic squeals that sounded like a growl.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you," Sam continued, waving a hand over at the other humans. Bee got up cautiously and glanced down at the soldiers and agents.

"Come one, Bumblebee. We'll take you to the All-Spark," I spoke again and nodded to the others. With that, we all lead Bee to where the All-spark was located.

I felt like my breath had been taken from me as we entered the large room that held the equally as large All-spark. It was beautiful, carved with such detailed symbols of their language. We all watched as Bumblebee whirled in awe before lifting his arms and gently made contact with the cube that sparked and suddenly began to transform and shift in on itself.

"Oh my God," Mikaela whispered out, it was what we were all thinking.

Some the cube finished folding inwards Bumblebee turned around towards us before playing a message _::Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it.::_

The soldier that I guessed to be in charge of the group spoke up, "He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty-two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city.-"

Keller agrees.

"-But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

Keller turned to Simmons, "This place must have some kind of radio link!"

Simmons nodded, "Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

The soldier spoke again, this time directly to Keller and Simmons "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

"Aria," I turned towards my sister, "I need to you stay here with Logan!"

Aria opened her mouth to protect but I quickly place my hands on her cheeks, laying my forehead on hers, "Please, you'll be safest here."

"Okay," she spoke softly, "I'll stay," I grinned and placed a kiss to her forehead and patted Logan's shoulder before running towards Sam and Mikaela who were climbing into a now transformed Bumblebee.

"Let's go!" I sharply nodded to the soldier and I climbed into Bees driver's seat. The All-spark in the back seat with Mikaela and Sam in the passenger.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Silverfoxkurama:** Thank you! Yeah what's wrong with that XD but seriously I will be going into Zelda's personality and history more as the story progress so hopefully that will sort some things out to the people who think she is a sue.

 **Sunnybaby183:** Thank you for the complement! I've been working on my writing style and the length of my chapters for a while now. So, I'm glad you enjoy long chapters.

 **IIixTigerLillyxII** : Ha, yeah. I just love cliffhangers but I also stopped there because I was struggling to want to write any more. But there was the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

 **HeartsGuardianSol:** yes they are, yes they are (nods slowly before grinning) and thank you.


	5. Mission City

**Chapter 5: Mission City**

 **EDITED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sunnybaby183:** I'm glad you feel that way about my work! :)

 **IixTigerLillyxII:** I used to have trouble writing long chapters but I kinda just comes to me when writing now XD.

 **Shaddowdarkcloud** : Here's your update, I hope you enjoy. :)

 **Delusional galaxy:** Ha! Thanks for the complement! Yeah I find the same problem with slow stories. Anyway, I do enjoy those Cliffhangers XD.

 **Til' all are one:** Tis' not late XD, thank you for the beautiful review. Here is the next chapter for ya dear!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I could hear my heart pumping, the danger getting my blood flowing faster.

Bumblebee was in the lead as he drove down the highway, the soldiers in army style cars behind us. We had driven no more than ten minutes when we spotted Optimus and the rest of the Autobots coming from the direction we were heading.

"There's Optimus," Sam pointed out, Mikaela leaned forwards and glanced out the front window with Sam and I. Optimus passed us and I heard him break, I turned in my seat and saw him do a 180 and follow after us, the rest of the Autobots doing the same.

Turning back around, I saw that we had come onto a 4-land highway when I heard Sam gasp.

"What?" I spun around to look at him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I turned around and looked out the back window.

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them," Sam's voice went up a pitch and I rolled my eyes. Sucking in a breath and leaning back, I recalled the day that the police car attacked Sam and me – it was only yesterday so it wasn't very hard.

Nervously, I watched two more cars transform, making people have to swerve to avoid a collision; some weren't lucky enough. I watched as a Decepticon sliced through a bus, successfully making it burst into flames.

Suddenly -somehow I kinda expected it - Optimus came out of nowhere and transformed as well, launching himself at the one who had torn through the bus. He and the 'Con fell over the edge of the highway in a tight tussle. Holding my breath, I looked forwards; glad I made Aria stay at Hoover Dam.

Jerking back to my senses when we entered the city, I saw several military cars and tanks pull up as Bumblebee slowed to a stop. We all climbed out of Bumblebee.

I stepped back ready and nodded to Mikaela once she was out.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" The head soldier called out. I really needed to get his name, I think someone might have called him Len-something.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction," the dark-skinned man called into an old radio.

Suddenly Ironhide transformed and before he was fully done, he cried: "It's Starscream!"

Civilians started screaming and running away from Ironhide

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee did as Ironhide said and transformed swiftly, leaping forwards and picked up a van for cover with Ironhide.

"No, no, no! Move!" 'Len' shouted.

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide yelled

"Retreat! Fall back!" another soldier bellowed.

"Incoming! Unnnh!"

I watched in horror as the bots got hit hard before the force of the wave threw us all backwards. The explosion blast sent me flying and smacked my head on the pavement. I groaned and quickly rolled onto my stomach, only to have a large hand gently wrap around me and lift me up.

I blinked clearing the blur and black spots from my vision only to be met with red: Sideswipe. Squinting my left eye, I looked up to his eyes, "You okay there sweetspark? That was quite the hit."

I climbed to my knees on his hand and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worst anyway." Concern flicked into his eyes before he seemed to remember that we were on a battlefield and glanced around, lowering his hand the other side of him.

I slid off and let out a huff of air at the sudden movement but quickly focused on the battle around us. I locked eyes with Sam, his eyes wide in terror, I gave him a reassuring look. Then looking to Mikaela, who was shaking, and did the same.

I was aware that I had something warm and sticky running down my face – I had to blink to stop it from getting in my eye- I knew what it was without needing much thought. Blood was a familiar sight for someone like me when you have a job like I do. The metallic smell filled my senses however I no longer gagged at it.

The whirring of Bee had me turning and I sighed at the sight. The poor bot had his legs blown off. I quickly gasp when Bumblebee starts crawling. I made my way over to Sam. Bumblebee looked so torn and battered, but sadly it would take a lot more than that to make me tearful. You could blame that on the fact that I've been doing this line of work ever since I could remember.

Sam pushed on Jazz's bonnet and told him to back up, before calling to Ratchet.

"He can't do anything, Sam!" I barked at him at bit more harshly than I had intended too. Sam just looked at me pathetically.

Bumblebee kept crawling and I spotted why and reached over and grabbed the Cube, placing it into Bee's hands. He whirled painfully at me.

At the sound of a truck coming our way, my head snapped around. Panic flooded through me only to disappear when I spotted Mikaela behind the wheel. She climbed out and looked at Sam and me, "Help me with this."

It only took me a second to realize what she wanted to so, I smiled and jogged over to her. We quickly got Bumblebee onto the truck, tying him down, "Sam! Where's the Cube?" 'Len' demanded.

"Right there," Sam responded, pointing to it. He was limping and hopping on his good leg. Len ran off somewhere and reappeared a second later.

"Okay," He stated, setting his gun down.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," He said, pressing a flare into Sam's hand, "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No," Sam started.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare,"-

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam continued

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" Len shouted, "All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I can't!" Sam repeated.

The captain's glare increased.

"He can't run!" I appeared next to them, "Sam sprained his ankle! I'll take it, white building, statues on top, signal and get to the black hawks," I repeated his instructions.

He stared at me for a moment before nodding, "Take the flare," he commanded, pressing it into my hand.

I snatched the cube up and glanced around before taking off in a dead run. Ironhide and Ratchet following me, providing cover.

A 'Con landed, and Ironhide leaped in front of me, picking up a car to deflect the Decepticon's shot. I rolled to the side, dodging flying debris and got back to my feet and continued to run. Ratchet and now Sunstreaker on my heels.

"Keep moving, Zelda! Don't stop!" Ironhide yelled from behind.

 _I don't plan too_.

A 'Con landed beside me again, taking out a car as I dodged around it. I kept running. Starscream landed this time, transforming and skidding towards me.

"No! Gah!" Sunstreaker bellowed.

I did the only thing I was able to do, I dodged to the side again and ducked as Ratchet and Sunstreaker engaged Starscream.

"Zelda, get to the building!" Sunstreaker shouted to me as I stood, shaking my head slightly. I didn't bother him with a reply as I took off running again.

"Fall back," I yelled back to them, "You won't be able to keep up with me the way I'm going!" I then ducked into an alleyway and exited a few seconds later on a different street.

"Give me the cube, girl!" Megatron shouted as he landed behind me, running for me. However, I kept running, watching as cars sped past me, dodging drivers as they freaked.

I finally made it to the building and entered. Crows started flying about as I run through, disturbing them.

I pushed myself fast, _this is going to come back and bit me in the ass later,_ I thought bitterly, thinking about how sore my legs will be. I continued to run down gratified corridors.

"I smell you... girl!" Megatron's robotic voice shouted, spurring me to a greater speed.

I rounded a corner and stairs met my vision. Finally! I looked up and started running up, a damn twenty stories. _Fucking brilliant_. But that didn't hinder my speed.

I finally reached the roof, slamming the doors open of one of the fire escapes. The sun blinded me for a second and the flare burned brightly, having been lit by hitting the wall.

I didn't make a sound, there was no need for any, it also helped with air. I ran – dodging laundry, listening to battles and the sound of helicopters. I was ready to jump to the nearest Blackhawk.

There it was! Hovering right there. I paused mid-step, turning, "Pull up!" I shrieked to them, throwing myself onto the roof, hugging the cube.

Time seemingly slowed as the missile hit the helicopter. I could feel the fire, could hear the beats of the blades as they spun.

I leaped to my feet and ran to my only possible option, the statue in the corner. Swinging myself around it as Megatron finally caught up. In the distance, I could hear sirens, shouts and my name.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asked, his voice taking a quiet tone.

In silence, I took a deep breath, glancing around for somewhere else to go. Sadly, there was nowhere but a long drop, it was something and if I had to then I would take it.

"Give me the All-Spark and you may live to be my pet," I could hear the grin in his voice. He had me cornered and we both knew it. The sight of two helicopters had me turning my head slightly.

One of them had there hatch open, a soldier stood there staring right at me. The look was one that would burn into my subconscious for the rest of my life, even if it was to end now or in the future. He knew that I was more than likely going to die, he would grieve for someone he didn't know.

I let out a breath, calming myself - like I would whenever I would get excited on a mission. It had the same basic workings and it did the job. I was prepared to accept whatever the Gods had chosen for me. But I wasn't going out without some sass, "So that you can destroy our world too? I don't think so, I'll never give you the All-spark!"

"Oh, so unwise," Megatron growled.

I already knew what he was going to do, so with the few seconds space. I leaped up and kicked off the statue just as it shattered above me.

I fell.

I could feel the familiar rush of air pass me, my blood pumping into my ears as my thoughts ponder on who'd I meet first after my death. My mother? My father? Perhaps I'd even see Jazz, I quietly grieved at his death when it'd happened.

Before my thoughts could wonder any more, I hit a solid metal surface. Far too soon and I wasn't flattened. It continued to drop for a second before I felt lifted.

"I got you, girl," Prime looked at me over the faceplate of his battle mask before lifting me to his chest, "Hold on to the Cube!" with that we dropped, a controlled fall until Megatron also dropped from above. We landed heavily and people screamed.

I inhaled sharply at the sudden loss of air from my lungs.

"Zelda?" Optimus spoke softly, I glanced up at him, "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No victory without its sacrifices, I've learned from experience," I answered back quietly, finally catching my breath.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me," Prime ordered softly.

 _What? He wants me to..._ I closed my eyes and nodded, obeying by running off to hide.

"It's you and me, Megatron," Optimus growled. "No, it's just me, Prime," The Decepticon Leader snarled back.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall," Optimus rumbled.

The trench I was in served me nicely as I hid and listened to the battle. The sound of one being thrown and landing hard was followed with: "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron announced with a disgusted tone.

It was Optimus that had been thrown. I ducked from the rocks that spilled over the sides of the trench and came to a conclusion.

It wouldn't be Optimus that would be the one to die today.

I glanced up and began to follow the battling aliens, watching, waiting for the perfect time. I inhaled sharply as air-planes sawed, soldiers crept along the ground, Blackout was brought down. Missiles screamed and I ran towards Optimus as Megatron was hit several times.

A burst of fire and time seemed to freeze again, I was laying on my back – quick to get to my knees- between two injured robot aliens.

"MINE! All-Spark!"

"Zelda! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!"

I took a deep breath and leaped towards Megatron's chest, jamming the cube against Megatron's chest.

Burning! I felt like I was on fire. My body felt like it had been ignited and searing pain flooded through me like rushing water, ironically.

No... it wasn't fire... it was fury... _"Forgive me. A thing of creation has been used as a way of destruction. To destroy the monster, I have had to become the monster."_

"You grieve destruction, Child of Carbon?"

" _The ability for creation should not be used for destruction. Forgive me..."_ I thought back immediately, never in my life have I enjoyed taking lives. Yes, it was sometimes my job but that was the way I was raised. I was raised to help protect people from dangerous ones! I want to help create a better world where people can live with as little fear as possible!

"Child of Carbon, you will now be healer. Teach you I shall, rest now, My Child"

The fury fire was washed away suddenly, the sensation of cool water washed over me. It was relaxing, I could hear the beat of my heart to the swishing of my blood.

Megatron jerked back, dragging the remaining pieces of the cube with him as it disintegrated. Red hot melted metal poured from the gaping wound.

Down he went.

For a second I could still hear ever little sound; the beating of hearts, the pulsing of the Autobots sparks, to the distant scurrying of people as they fled.

It went silent.

I stood and watch his optics flicker before darkening. Who would he meet?

Hissing clanks behind me told that Optimus was walking towards us... no just me.

"You left me no... choice, brother," He rumbled quietly in a grieving tone.

I glanced upwards towards Optimus, my hands felt numb but it was a pleasant feeling. Not rough or gritty from holding a metal object for the amount of time that I had.

Optimus knelt, "Zelda, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

I silently nodded, not able to locate my voice yet. I took a deep breath and raised my hands and glanced down at the palms. I rubbed my fingers together.

Still in a slight daze, I turned when I heard the pick-up truck that held Bumblebee was on screech to a halt, Sam and Mikaela both climbing out. My eyes danced from them and over to the Autobots, briefly pausing on the twins before to Ironhide who held Jazz.

"Prime, we couldn't save him."

"Oh, Jazz. We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery," Optimus rumbled.

Sam suddenly rushed over to me, with a 'humpf' I was down. I found myself on the ground with no air in my lungs. I groaned and shoved Sam off me, "What was that for!" I snapped, something bubbled up inside me, something unfamiliar.

It disappeared as quickly as it came.

I sighed before throwing myself into Sam's embrace and we laughed, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, "You did good, I'm so proud," I murmured it against his jumper and tightened my arms around his shoulders. Sam returned the embrace around my waist.

"Your parents would be even more proud," Sam muttered back, I felt my eyes sting at the words.

My chest tightened and I smiled, "Yeah, they would."

We finally pulled back and I got to my feet, brushing the dirt from my shins. I turned to Mikaela and shot her a grin. The odd daze that I had been put into was a distant memory now.

Len walked over and pat me on the back, "Well done, kid," he grinned.

I closed my eyes, it was over... But why did I feel like this was only the beginning?

 _If it was_ , then I'd be ready for whatever was thrown at us.

"Hey, Lennox!" the familiar dark-skinned man called, walking over. It's Lennox then, huh? "What should be do now? We can't risk staying out here," Lennox glanced at all the Autobots and us humans.

"We should head back to Hover Dam," I commented, they glanced my way, "At the moment, it's the only place that we know the Autobots can fit and walk about freely."

Lennox nodded, "Right," he turned and started ordering the remaining soldiers the ready themselves.

I let out a deep breath, glancing down the road that would lead us to the Dam, _Just a little long Aria, I'll be back by your side soon._

"You did amazing, Sweetspark," my heart seemed to jump when I heard Sideswipe voice. It wasn't in a bad way, it felt... nice.

I glanced towards the red twin, spotting Sunstreaker just behind him, nodding his head in approval. I chuckled, "Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," I winked, getting a laugh from Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker huffed, rolling his eyes but I could see the amusement in them.

Sideswipe crouched down, leaning on the balls on his feet, "How about I give you a ride back to this place that you mentioned."

My heart jumped again. I mentally frowned, what was that about?

I brushed it off with an excited grin, "Sure!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Arc2:Aftermath

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

 **EDITTED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Replies:**

 **Silverfoxkurama:** Yeah from the stories I've read they tend to share XD

 **Storygirl747:** Thank you for your words! They mean a lot. I hope this chapter had enough action in it for your liking ;D

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aria!" I shouted as I climbed out of Sideswipe, my arms dramatically wide open as I ran towards the blue haired girl that was my sister.

"Zelda!" she replied and copied my movements. Our actions caught the attention of most people. I was within inches of Aria when-

 _SLAP!_

I felt my head turn to the right as Aria slapped me, I paused raising a hand to my cheek with a frown, "What was that for?!"

"You're hurt!" she scolded me, a glare working itself onto her face.

I rubbed my cheek, "Still, that doesn't mean you have to slap me! It just makes everything worst," I grumbled.

I suddenly became increasingly aware that my shoulder had begun burning again, I wasn't all that surprised actually - after everything that had happened; the explosions and blood pumping experience.

I subconsciously brought a hand to the injured shoulder and lay it on the bandaged wound. I swallowed, the burning was only worsening.

"Come on, Zelda," Aria's calm voice brought me from my thoughts as she grabbed my other hand, "I'll clean and bandage your wounds before I do anyone else, you come to Sam, and your lady-friend."

The medic that was my sister lead us three into a medical center and had us sit on some seats. She cleaned our wounds and covered the ones that needed to be.

Once Sam and Mikaela left, Aria turned to me, "How's your shoulder?"

"It can wait, there are people with worst injuries than me," I lied through my teeth, I flashed her a smile as reassurance. She seemed hesitant but nodded with her own smile.

"Okay, I'm going to start helping the others that need it. Do take painkillers if needed," Aria commented as she collected a large armful of medical equipment and with a 'see you later' she left, leaving me sitting on the chair by myself.

I took a deep breath and lent my elbows on my knees with gritted teeth. I sat up and stood, letting out a deep breath. Making my way to the door, I paused; my blue eyes being drawn to the bandage and disinfectant that was left on the side. Glancing at the door, I quickly pocketed them both and carried on my way.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A little later, I was sitting off to the side in one of the large windowless room (perhaps more of a chamber), sparsely occupied by a rag-tag bunch of weary looking soldiers. It was the best I could find to avoid everyone. Hopefully no one would think to look in the corner of the room if they just glanced in and I was keeping my head down avoiding eye contact with the other occupants. When I want to blend in with people and not draw attention I would always do this.

I was playing with the small pocket knife that I kept in my boot, the grey blade was becoming blunt from lack of use. I made a mental note to sharpen it later.

I let out a sigh and rolled my shoulders, biting my cheek to stop myself from hissing in pain. I was sweating lightly and I was sure my face had a red tint to it also. I kept myself from taking short breaths as it made me feel light headed; deep ones minimized that feeling.

I tapped my index finger nail against the blade creating a light tapping sound that went unheard by most, though my hearing picked it up and it wasn't just because of my closeness to it. I let out another breath, eyes closed resting for a moment... they shot open when I heard the familiar sound of mental clanking against the concrete floor. I glanced up to see Sideswipe, who knelt just far enough so that I didn't have the strain my neck to meet his eyes.

"You okay there, Sweetspark?" The red twin asked, "You've been sitting over here for a while. How about we go for a walk?" Several pairs of eyes had been drawn over to us from Sideswipe entering the room, although some seemed to try to play it cool while others were obvious, openly gawking.

I couldn't say no to the grin on his face plate.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Sure," I pushed myself to my feet and placed myself on his enormous hand that he held out to me. As he swung me up, I grabbed his ear piece as I settled on his shoulder.

We chatted as we- uh Sideswipe walked, he was extra careful to watch his feet because of humans that were walking about. I felt my eyes droop.

"-Anyway as I was saying, - hey Sweetspark you okay there?" Sideswipe sudden voice brought me back and my eyes snapped open fully. I turned my head and saw the concerned look in his eyes as he glanced sideways at me.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you," I forced a smile, his eyes narrowed for a moment before he gave a noise of acknowledgement and started walking again.

"Where are we going?" I asked, taking notice that we were making our way away from the main section of the facility. The hallway turned to a creamy colour and the floor was that blue shiny plastic like floor (well that's what it looked like anyway). The ceiling lights were brighter making the whole hallway brighter.

"There's a small exit that fits two bots, Sunny's already there," Sideswipe replied cheerfully, "I thought that going outside for some uh, what do humans say – fresh air? That's the correct saying right?"

I found myself laughing. I nodded with a grin, "Yeah, that's the saying," I squinted my eyes as we exited the hallway, we were at the bottom of the dam deep in the shadows, with the dam wall towering above us dwarfing even Sideswipe's physical bulk, it was unlikely people above would be able to spot us.

Sunstreaker stood watching the rushing cerulean blue water with arms crossed over his large freshly repaired chest-plate. When we were close enough, he turned halfway towards us, grunting a greeting.

"Sup?" I asked, the yellow bot blinked and shot me a confused look.

"What?"

I let out a slight snicker, "It means 'what's up?', it's a slang word, Sunstreaker."

Now that I was outside, I felt a lot better, maybe it was just stuffy in there. I inhaled and exhaled deeply with closed eyes, face tilted upwards towards the sun.

"Hey, Sweetspark," Sideswipe asked, taking up a place by Sunstreaker with me on the shoulder so that I was in the 'middle' of them.

"What's the matter, Sides?" I looked to him in confusion.

"That blue haired girl earlier, that was your sister, right?" his eyes twirling, portraying what I knew to be curiosity.

I silently nodded my head, I found myself smiling at the thought of Aria, "My sister is generally extremely gentle, but she gets really violent with me when I get injuried," I smiled sheepishly, "She gets really worried seeing me injured. I'm surprised that she still gets like after everything we've been through."

"It shows she cares," Sunstreaker replied, glancing towards me, "Even if you don't share a literal bond like Sides and I, you are still close. Even here on Earth, there's no doubt that twins share a unique closeness."

I nodded in agreement, "Humans believe that twins at a young age have the ability to read each other's thoughts or something like that, and know when their counterpart is in pain or distressed despite being on other sides of the country. That's like your bond right?"

Both responded with: "Yeah," I heard their servo's whirring as they both turned and looked me.

I pressed my knuckle to my chin with a chuckle, "Aria and I have always been with each other, so I guess part of that theory is correct. Aria's always somehow known when I was hurt or something was wrong (even through I've master the art of acting) and I can always see past her expression to what she's truly feeling. I think it's because we had to grow up rather quickly, we relied on each other so much, it was us two against the world, it seemed that way anyway... We didn't have the time to do what most other kids our age did, like go to school or just anything really. Just train, train, train, day and night," I clicked my tongue, I hadn't meant to spill all that but something about being around these two really calmed me – like I could talk forever and they wouldn't judge me for it. It was weird given that we couldn't be any more different, but perhaps that was what made it special.

A sudden pain washed over me, like ice through my veins. I gasped and clutched my head as my vision doubled and blurred, I nearly toppled forwards to the ground from my sudden movements. My chest contracted and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt a surprisingly gently metal hand, supporting me and come to my aid.

"-Z-LDA- Zelda!" Sideswipe concern filled voice broke through the wall and filled my ears. I gasped and sat up straight, both brothers were staring at me with worry.

"Zelda?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice taking a softer tone from his normal cold one, my widened eyes snapped to him. I blinked several times.

"Sorry, just a migraine that hit me, I get them pretty bad sometimes, I'm fine, it'll past in a minute or two," I lied through my teeth yet again. I could feel a cold sweat form on my brow and was certain that if I looked in a mirror, the colour from my skin would have leached away.

Wow, I was getting good at lying to those I considered close now-a-days wasn't I? I mentally sighed.

"You don't seem _fine,_ " both said in unison, their eyes narrowing.

I puffed out my cheeks, "I haven't had anything to drink for almost 24-hours, it's fine. Saying that, I think I'll go get a drink now," I sighed with a sheepish grin.

"Would you like us to join you?" Sideswipe asked.

I shook my head the best I could do, "No I'm fine, anyway you wouldn't be able to fit in the room," Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker for a moment and I guessed they were talking over their bond. I couldn't help but feel jealous that they could do that, I quickly shoved that feeling deep down. I had nothing to be jealous off, anyway, I could easily contract Aria or anyone on my team.

Sideswipe nodded and lowered me to the ground after a few more seconds, "Thanks," I smiled up at him before walking back inside.

I made my way down the hallway, once out of their sight, I let myself fall against the wall as I panted. My body was burning and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and roll up into a ball and... die, that was the simplest way I could put it.

Once the worst of the light-headedness disappeared, I pushed myself off the wall and continued my way, whenever I could come across someone I was stand up straight and act as if nothing was wrong.

I need somewhere quiet...Where... where could I go...?

The washroom!

I took off running, yes, I was running in my state but I... I needed to get to the washroom, I needed the space and solitude now! I felt my insides knot and my vision blurred again, my head pounded and my sight became double.

I slammed the door to the washroom open and is rebounded closed behind me.

I shakily and clumsy lugged my leather jacket off, throwing it to the side of the counter. I raked my nails on the shoulders of my shirt and wrench it over my head, doing the same I had with the leather jack. I was left in my bra and bandages that had turned a sickly off yellow-brown with both dried blood and sweat. I panted and splashed water on my face as I looked in the mirror, the grimy droplets trickled off my chin. I wiped my face with my arm.

I slowly took hold of the bandage end on my shoulder and tugged on it, unwrapping it. As it came undone, I let the fabric drop to the floor.

When I finished - the last of the bandage hitting the floor, I was already over the toilet and -

 _HUUUURGGEHH_

-vomited. I was scratching at my neck as I brought up whatever food I had left in my stomach. The smell made me want to gag again even once I no longer had anything left, just stomach acid, making my insides twist painfully.

Leaning against the toilet stalls wall, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I stumbled back over to the sink and panted, my eyes were wide as I stared at the tap, my sight blurred and become tunnel vision. My senses were heightened as I heard a water droplet fall from the tap and the air vent buzzing, it was overtaking my senses.

My widened gaze wondered up the mirror until it landed on the wound that was badly infected. Green veins had formed and the skin was a washed out yellow with it becoming a slight green the closer to the wound it got, there was an unpleasant odour and the edges of the wound itself were angry and raw, I was royally screwed if I didn't get antibiotics soon, and a shitload at that!

My eyes moved up to my face, I had become pale and sweating a lot, there was a slight green undertone to my face.

I weakly grabbed the disinfectant and put the liquid on a cotton ball. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming in agony, I panted again - my mouth had become dry.

My vision blackened for a moment and I suddenly found myself with collapsed knees and hands gripping the back of the sink to keep myself from falling to the ground.

"Z-Zelda?" I gasp, my head snapping around to the door to see a wide eye pale Mikaela, she stepped forwards a hand reached out.

"N-No!" I panted out through gritted teeth, "Don't touch me-!" _I don't know what would happen if you do!_ My knees finally gave out and because of my grip on the sink I fell against the small surround holding the sink, the emptiness under it had my hips pushed forwards.

I weakly turned towards Mikaela, who has bent down but stayed a safe distance like I had told her, "G-Get A-Air-a.." a coughing fit erupted from my chest and I felt something splatter from my lips.

My arms finally gave way and my sight blackened as I lay on my side, my tunnelled vision landing on the blood that had and was still coming from my mouth from the coughing fit.

My sight finally vanished.

"ARIA!" Mikaela screeched, she repeated the action and ran from the bathroom and outside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There, the wound should heal in about a week or tw-" Aria was cut off by a screech. She paused in her consultation with a marine with a nasty looking gash on his forehead.

Mikaela burst into the triage room.

"ARIA!"

Mikaela's panicky cries echoed around the room that was currently holding several Autobots, soldiers and Sam.

Aria stood, "Mikaela, what on Earth-?!"

"It's Zelda!" Mikaela's eyes were widened, "I found her coughing up blood and the wound on her shoulders infected, really bad! It was turning an ugly green!"

Everything else seemed to fall deaf on Aria's ears, all movement seemed to be in slow motion as Sam jumped to his feet, along with Lennox and utensil tray in her hands tumbled to the floor. All the Autobots had turned their wide optics to the scene in shock and confusion. Logan placed a hand on Aria's shoulder and everything came back to her. She shoved Logan off her, running down the hallways in seconds. The sound of feet following after her was nothing but a small buzz to her ears. Her blood was rushing around her body as she pushed herself faster.

The door to the bathroom came into her sight and she ran through it. She skidded to a stop and choked at the sight. Aria was on her knees and gently turned her over to see how bad it was.

She chest contracted tightly.

"Aria-!" Logan himself choked at the sight.

"Quickly! Help me get her out of the room! Don't touch her shoulder!" Aria stated her commands in a quick pace.

Logan took hold of Zelda's legs and Aria grabbed her from her armpits. They backed into the large hallway which held Sam, Lennon, Mikaela, Optimus, Ratchet and the lambo twins.

The sight of the limp Zelda had them all frozen, she was panting and red in the face. Now that they were out of the bathroom, Aria and Logan placed Zelda on the cold floor, the unconscious girl inhaled sharply at the contact.

Aria turned to Logan, "Get me SD6 and one needle from the infirmary if not get me two SD3 and two needles. Also get me -" she shook her head, "They wont have that here... get disinfectant, bandage and gloves," she ordered, "I'll also need IV set up and a broad-spectrum antibiotic for the infection. Lets hope we can head it off before any permanent damage is done."

Without a word Logan was off.

Aria brushed Zelda's sticky bangs out of her face, Sam stepped forwards and knelt down, "What's wrong with her."

Aria's eyes scanned over the wound, "I-I... It has something to do with the wound! I-I'm not sure! I cleaned it and I highly doubt that it was infected afterwards which only leaves-" she gasped her eyes widened as far as they could.

She cried out and punched the floor, she whimpered and tightened her fists.

"She was infected by the bullet," Ratchet finished.

Aria mutely nodded.

"DAMN _MECH_!" Aria screech and tugged on her hair. The Autobots flinched at the term and way she spoke.

"Mech?" It was Sunstreaker that spoke, his cold gaze on Aria.

"No... _MECH_ , we don't know what it stands for but they are terrorist organization working in opposition to the United States government, all governments really. They seek to create a 'New World Order' through the application of the cutting-edge technology. Zelda was recently given a mission to infiltrate a base that we located however on her escape she was shot!"

Logan returned at that moment with a box, he knelt down and handed Aria the box, "They didn't have SD6 nor SD3, but did had SD4 and SD2. That should do, right?" Aria nodded as she pulled the gloves on.

"Logan I'm going to need you to go get the IV set up and we'll be through in a minute," She turned her gaze to the others, "You'll hold her arms, Mikaela, hold her hips and Lennox her legs " the four nodded and got into position, Logan taking off down the corridor.

"Three of us? And in her current state!" Lennox exclaimed, doubt clear in his voice.

Aria paused and her eyes slid off to the side before nodding, "Yes, you'll find that despite her current state, she's still rather... strong."

Aria inserted the syringe into the small glass jars and filled them, making sure there was no air inside. She held both of them between her fingers, "Ready!" Aria turned Zelda's head to the side and held the syringe ready.

"Ready!" the three replied.

Aria's hand jerked as she swiftly pushed the syringe in, Zelda gasped, back arching and cried out, eyes snapping open as her ires contracted so small they were almost non-existent. Her eyes fell closed again; she began to wither under the sedation as it began to make it's way through her system.

Zelda thrashed and her elbow breaking free from Sam's clutch, catching him nicely on the jaw.

"A-Ahh!" Aria pulled the needles out to stop Zelda from snapping them, her head trashing from side to side. Lennox grunted as Zelda managed a final kick his stomach.

Aria began to stroke Zelda's face as she hummed, the humming had Zelda begin to fight less until she fell limp again. Aria sighed as she ran her hands through her sister's matted bangs.

"What happens now?" Sideswipe asked, concern and panic set in his optics, Sunstreaker placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. Sideswipe glanced back at him.

Aria sighed, "This place doesn't have the right equipment, I need to get back to Omega base before dusk approaches! Let's get her to Logan and finish the prep."

"What happens if we don't get to Omega?" Sam asked panicking.

"There won't be much of a Zelda to _save_ ," Aria locked eyes with her cousin, who's shoulders dropped as he - everyone - processed the sentence.

 **TBC..**


	7. Recovery

**Chapter 7: Recovery**

 **EDITED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark, so very dark. She felt so... numb, cold...alone.

" _!"_ A distant voice called, a voice filled with such warmth and familiarity that she reached out for it. But it seemed that the voice was just too far away. Her chest throbbed, it was so very painful, and she didn't know why.

 _What happened? Where am I? But this warmth... it seems so familiar... I've felt it before. It's so soothing. I_ know _I've felt it somewhere before._

"!" The same voice cried out, sounding like it was going to cry. There was another voice, it too was familiar, followed by a few others. It was so frantic that she couldn't keep up.

The organ in the center of her chest was beating so fast, it felt like it would fly out at any moment. She held her hands out in front of her, almost like she could see them in the darkness that surrounded her. Her right shoulder was stiff and painful to move but she did anyway.

She was dying... she could feel it as something ran through her veins, a sensitisation so cold that it burnt. Something slid down her cheek, she swiped a finger across it to feel something wet. W-was she crying? Why was she crying, she understood she was dying, she accepted it. So why was she crying?

" _Because you do not yet want to leave this world,"_ a deep and wise voice spoke, _"Child of Carbon, you were willing to sacrifice your life to protect my beloved All-Spark. To replay you for your bravery, I pass her power onto you._

 _A new age has come, you shall face difficult tasks in the upcoming years. Face them head on and you shall come out victorious._

 _New All-Spark, you shall grow and help many people along the way. Before I return you, Child of Carbon, I shall tell you this:_ **When the moment comes that the ground turns liquid, a presence shall bring the end of an essence and a new fury."**

Zelda gasped, back arching as her sight flashed white when her eyes snapped out. Immediately, her eyes closed once more. It had been silent for only a moment before her name was called, "Zelda!" Aria sobbed as she placed her hands on her sisters face.

Deep blue eyes fluttered opened to stare into light blue ones. She gave a sluggish, "Aria?"

Aria smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, it's me," she ran a hand through Zelda's red hair before glancing behind to a middle-aged man with glasses, greying black hair, and stubble in a white lab like coat, "It worked," she breathed, "Thank you, Ratchet."

The man smiled gently, "There is no need for thanks, Aria. I wasn't about to let her die after she helped us save the world," the man Aria had called Ratchet replied.

"What?" Zelda lifted her head to look over at the man, her movements sluggish like her voice had been. Aria chuckled lightly at that action making Zelda look to her sister and repeat, "What?"

"We'll explain later, just rest, okay?" Aria ran her fingers through her hair again. Zelda nodded slightly and relaxed, drifting off to sleep quickly and easily.

Aria let out a relieved sigh as she stood up straight, "She'll hopefully make a full recovery now," She smiled widely, collapsing into the chair by the bed that Zelda lay on.

"I'll leave you with Zelda, Sideswipe doesn't seem to want to sit still," Ratchet grumbled in annoyance before the holoform flickered out of existence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Follow the light," Aria stated, moving the small pocket flashlight. Zelda's eyes following it as Aria had asked. She clicked the light off, "Eyes are fine, as well as blood pressure."

"So, can I get out of this damn bed now?" Zelda groaned, her behind was beginning to go numb from all the laying and sitting she was forced to do.

Aria rolled her eyed, "Not yet. Only a few more minutes, if you can handle it," she replied in a mocking manner, knowing full well that if Zelda had to sit for any long she was going to go ballistic.

Zelda glared at her before pouting. She looked down at her hands that were playing about with the heart rate monitor on her finger, the sound of the machine beeping in time with her heart was started to claw at her. She twitched, she had been forced to listen to it for the last three days as she was bedridden with lack of ability to move a few of her limbs. She was glad that she had been out of it the week before that, as it would have surely made her mad by now.

"Aria, please turn to heart monitor off now," Zelda begged, not something you'd see her do so often. Aria shot her an apologetic look, knowing why she hated them.

"Give me a mome-"

 _SLAM_

The two girls let out a short scream in surprise as the door to the room was slammed open, a grinning guy with gelled back black hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes and a red and black shirt stood there, "Sweetspark!"

The heart monitor behind them beeping quicker because of the shock Zelda'd received. Zelda's mouth opened and closed several times before she could get out a word, "What?"

Aria, who had placed a hand over her heart, let out a breath, "Dear God, Sideswipe. Please don't do that again!"

Zelda could only look between 'Sideswipe' and Aria, looking greatly confused, "What?" she repeated. Aria cracked a smile, having heard Zelda say those words two weeks ago when she'd seen Ratchet.

"Ratchet's been working on holoforms for us so that we can blend in more easily, Sweetspark. He finally finished and I wanted to see you, 'cause I knew you were awake," Sideswipe was still grinning as he walked into the room. Stopping before Zelda, who's eyes were flickering about as she took in what he looked like.

Zelda raised a hand and hesitantly placed it on his chest, he felt real, he even had a heartbeat thumping under her palm - actually it was more of a gently hum then the beat of a heart, "How is it powered? Does it have anything to do with the hum in your chest?"

Sideswipe shook his head, "Yes... - well it.. sorts of, where your 'heart' would be is, is where the main source of power for the holoform is generated. So, in a sense, it could be a heartbeat but it's not really...?" Sides blinked, his face scrunching up as he confused himself.

Zelda let out a laugh; Sideswipe grinned.

"Your confusion is giving _me_ a processor ache, Sides," Another guy walked in, his hair not gelled as it finished just before his shoulders with a yellow highlight in his bangs, he was tall like Sideswipe and his shirt was yellow and black, Zelda knew who it was.

"Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker glanced at her, nodding, "Yeah," Had Zelda been looking at him, she would have seen the relief in his eyes as he let out a sigh.

That caught Zelda's attention, drawing it back to him. She chuckled, "Did you guys design theses yourselves?"

"No," Sunstreaker was first to answer, "When Ratchet installed them, it sort of generated a look on its own. So, if we were human this is what we'd most likely look like."

Zelda glanced at them, looking impressed, "Pretty good looking," she grinned.

Sideswipe matched the grin and winked, "Thanks, Sweetspark."

Sunstreaker nodded, looking off to the side -if Zelda had to guess, she would say embarrassment. She let out a laugh.

"Since you barged in," Aria cut in before anyone else could speak, glaring lightly at Sides (who grinned sheepishly at that), "As long as you don't do anything that would pull your stitches, or work yourself too hard, you should be fine," With that she turned off the heart monitor and removed the tube from Zelda's nose - who grimaced at the feeling. Aria then put Zelda's arm in a sling, commenting on not to use the arm again.

Zelda kissed Aria's cheek, "Thanks, Bluebell," Zelda backed away and headed towards the door. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker already standing outside the room, waiting.

Aria signed and smiled, turning to start cleaning when Zelda popped her head back into the room, "Oh, just thought I'd let you know your roots are beginning to show again," she grinned cheekily before quickly fleeing with a laugh.

Aria gasped, her hands flying to her scalp as she turned to a mirror and bowed her head, "Ah... HEY! So are yours!" she exclaimed after the red-haired twin.

Zelda let out a laugh as she heard Aria, she linked her left arm with Sideswipe as he laughed along with her, Sunstreaker smirking at their banter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So~ where _are_ we going?" Sideswipe sang as they made their way down a hallway, each metal door coloured differently but they all held an upside-down Omega symbol in the middle that looked like a lock.

Zelda grinned, unlinking her arm with Sideswipe to take hold of the passkey around her neck. They stopped in front of a white door with a red upside-down Omega sign, "I'm guessing you guys got a small tour of important parts of the base. Thought I'd show you my room," with that she slid the card down a keypad and typed in a four number password before the Omega symbol sudden hissed and turned upright. The door the parted slightly before opening full, to reveal a warehouse-like room.

The far back to the left looked like an actual home, the floor of the area going from concrete to a light brown wood. There was a large settee against the wall, a table with chairs that looked somewhat unused. There was a kitchen against the back wall and a staircase positioned just in front of the kitchen. The upstairs had wooden frames with glass panels, letting them see a bed that sat on the panel facing them. A few draws and a hammock with pillows and a blanket sat up there as well.

Next to the living area was a large desk with three desktops and another screen that was laying angled, it didn't look like a desktop screen but the twins guesses it was connected to them. There was a stall that was set against the bench which was mostly hidden by the second workbench that sat in front of the one against the wall.

To the right of the workbenches were two cars, one SUV and Honda nsx 2014. both missing pieces such as a wheel, door or engine. What surprised the twins the most was to their direct right was a partly built... wooden boat? There were tools and wood scattered around the area showing that Zelda worked on more than one thing at a time. And finally, to the left was just different types of gym equipment.

Sideswipe let out a low whistle, "Wow. But I've got to ask: why do you have a partly built boat in here and how would you get it out?"

Zelda walked forwards before turning to look at him, smirking, "It's more of a hobby than anything, and getting it out... well, where's the fun in telling?"

Sunstreaker smirked at her words while Sideswipe pouted.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Enter: Eden

**Chapter 8: Enter: Eden**

 **EDITED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What's up bois and gals.**

 **Uhhh, sorry for not updating in so long, I've literally had no idea of what to do next to get to the main plot. So, the next few are just setting up the plot better. Zelda's job will also be explained better in the next few jobs and what she and Omega do.**

 **Also, some more background stuff will make its way into the few chapters coming.**

 **:D**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you thought.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes sluggishly opened, letting out a deep breath as I stared up at the high grey ceiling. I sat up, letting the duvet coverslip down to my waist. My eyes felt heavy, no doubt from the painkillers wearing off and the need to sleep. I yawned and slipped my feet out from the bed and stood, knowing that I wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon.

As I made my way to the stairs, I glanced at the digital clock to show that it was 4:47 am. The soft humming of the building's wiring buzzed from above broke the eerie silence that would have encased the large room.

I tugged on the sling again as I went down the stairs, the floor cold against my bare feet; sending shivers up my spine and the hairs on my neck stood. I ignored it in favour of making my way over to my kitchen, where I filled up the kettle and flicked it on, pulling out a mug and dropping a tea bag into it. As the kettle boiled the water, I started up my computer, the three screens flickered on as it loaded up. I turned on the lamps either side of my desk to illuminate my workspace.

I practically fell into my chair and slumped down. God, it felt like I was being weighed down by something. It was most mentally though, physically my body was already on the mend and with my healing speed, it wouldn't be too long before I no longer needed the damn sling.

I swiftly added milk to my tea and sat back down again, logging onto my computers. My desktop screens loaded up pictures of my teammates and my parents. Aria and I only managed to get two pictures from their things since we weren't with them at the time of their deaths. We were already in training. I let Aria keep the physical ones since I spent most of my time either training or on the computers.

I loaded up my most recent weapon blueprint designs. I plucked the graphics pen from the desk and began to mortify it. The overall size was bulky and could do with being downsized and I would have to consider turning the force behind the shot down. It was a laser-based one and if designed incorrectly could have a large backlash when shot. My other prototypes having displayed this.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it the clock at the corner of my screen flashed 06:00 am. I popped my back and saved the process again. I blinked and suddenly remember my tea which now sat cold to my left.

I sighed.

I spent the next fifteen struggling to change from my nightclothes to some loosely fitted jogging bottoms and short sleeved shirt. So, when I finally left my room, it was quart past six. Annoying but understandable. I made my way towards the REC Room, where the Autobots were staying for the time being as it was the largest warehouse –room-area? that we had for them. They had easy access to the back door as well, which was a large industrial warehouse door, backing onto a large plane runway for them to drive about if so desired.

I was looking forward to being able to see them all properly since I put the cube into Megatron's chest, something I was still iffy about because of what happened during it. Sides and Sunstreaker had informed me that Ratchet had been able to be reattached Bee's legs, something that I'm glad about.

I entered the kitchen where Mia was currently cooking breakfast, "Hey."

Mia jumped, her back having been to me, she smiled, "Mornin' Zelly. Breky should be done in a few."

I forced a smile and nodded, "Thanks," I left her be to finish up, I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to see Sides and Bumblebee roughhousing, Sunstreaker watching with crossed arms with Ironhide egging on Bumblebee; Ratchet scolding them about something (most likely about Bee's legs) and Optimus was making conversation with Logan and Aria. My eyes were mainly drawn to Aria who was cuddling with Logan. I smiled lightly and made my way over.

"Zelda~," Aria beamed, having taken notice of me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I buried my face into her neck.

I was aware of Sides' head snapping towards me and Bee using the distraction to take him down, getting laughter from Ironhide and Sunstreaker. Bee comically danced while playing a song clip that I recognized but couldn't place a name too, at his win. Sides grumbled something under his breath.

"Good mornin'," My voice muffled but Bluebell heard me and tightened her grip. She finally pulled back and pecked my cheek.

"I'll give you some more painkillers after breakfast if you need them?" She queried.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm fine for now," Even if it would be a controlled amount, I didn't want to spend much time on painkillers if I could help it. I wasn't in too much pain anyway. Aria gave an understanding look, nodding. We finally turned back to the others, where Logan greeted me and I smiled back.

"You are recovering well?" Optimus asked, shifting slightly in his kneeling position to turn towards me.

My gaze was drawn to his large frame, "Yeah," I chuckled, "Though only having one arm is a pain when you have things to do."

Optimus smiled with a relieved sigh, "I am glad. We were all worried about your wellbeing."

I felt warm inside. Considering I'd only known them for three days before I succumbed to the poison, it was nice, "Thanks for worrying about my health."

Optimus smiled warningly, there seemed to be a fatherly look to it as well. It was nice seeing someone look at me like that. The whine of Sides came from my right and I turned my gaze to him as he spoke, "I wanna speak to Zel," Sunstreaker simply whacked Sides around the back of the head.

"Primus, Sides. Have patience."

I laughed, wincing slightly as it pulled on my shoulder, "Okay, laughing is out of the question," I made a note out loud jokingly.

It got smiles.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast came and went for us humans. Apart from Optimus and Ratchet the rest of the Autobots went outside to stretch without worrying about causing damage to the building.

It was now that Logan informed me that the Secretary of Defence was meeting with the President and higher ups about a treaty with the Autobots and possible conjoining Omega with them to create a new military organisation, where we'd work with the Autobots to take down any remaining Decepticons left on Earth.

The idea was nice, Logan also mentioned bringing Lennox and his team into the organisation. It would take time and Omega would continue to run while this happened and afterwards to take on more human matters.

It was this time that Eden finally joined us, his copper hair tussled from his sleep still. He grumbled out a greet, he'd obviously met the Autobots beforehand.

"Only just getting up?" Mia teased.

Eden glared at her, "I ended up staying up later doing research then I meant too but I did however get a lead on MECH."

Now that really caught my attention, having been paying half attention beforehand in favour of dozing off, "What sort?"

His black gaze snapped to me, it was the first time in weeks he'd seen me. He nodded in greeting but opened his mouth to speak, "I managed to track down a few possible locations from delivers they've been making. Silas' been getting reckless, I bet anything he's planning something."

Logan leant back, humming.

"This 'Silas' human, what is his goal?" Optimus questioned.

"Silas, from what we've gathered over time; wants to take over the world with a new range of technology," Logan explained. I swallowed and let out a breath, how I wanted to strangle that man for everything he's done to us.

"To put it simply, the guy's a fucking bastard bend on world domination," I said bluntly before anyone could speak, "Pardon my French."

Logan rolled his eyes while Aria lightly smacked my non-injured arm, "Zelda."

Eden snickered and Mia chuckled.

"I'm not sure I understand the phrase, 'Pardon my French'," Ratchet questioned.

"It means she's sorry for swearing. It's typically used when something is said and no offence is meant to people they're talking too. Looking it up might give you a better understanding, Ratchet," Aria explained, a sheepish smile on her face.

It would be a while before the Autobots got a hold of Human phrases. I chuckled lightly.


	9. Briefing

**Chapter 9: Briefing**

 **EDITED**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day past quickly and before I knew it night was coming around again. Still, I found that the day dragged on, I was banned from any physical work – such a shame but once Aria declared I was suitably healed, I would go back to my workout routine.

I spent most of the day around the twins just talking about earth things and comparing them to Cybertron. I also found out that Sunstreaker loved to draw, I made a mental note to get him some equipment later.

I found that as I spent time with the twins – all Autobots in general - I felt some sort of tingle run up my arms. It was strange because the feeling reminded me of the aftermath of shoving the cube into Megatron's chest. The familiar energy pulsing through my veins. As I think about what happened as I put the Cube in, my memory fogs up – becomes unclear. I just remember a voice, such a smooth and curious voice saying something but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

It hurts my brain when I try to think about it, so I try not to. However, I have the feeling that it's important, so it bugs me greatly.

"Say Sweetspark," Sides began, rubbing his chin as he stared at the chessboard before him, "You seem awfully distracted by something. Anything we could help you with?"

I hum before chuckling as Sunstreaker made a move that took out another one of Sides pieces and the red twin whined.

"Nothing – there's something I've forgotten and I can't remember what it is. It's just buggin' me is all," I answered truthfully.

"Well I hope you remember soon if it annoys you that much," Sides replied, only half heartily though as he was focusing on figuring out a move to make. I snicker to myself at the pout on his face, it got a smirk from Sunstreaker too.

Sides blinks, looking up confused, "What?"

I laugh, shaking my head, "Nothing," I waved him off. Sides frowns, looking over to Sunstreaker (who said nothing but continued to smirk) then back to me before shaking his head.

Logan entered the room however long later with a serious look. I sit up straight, "Logan?"

"Sorry to bother you, Zelda," Logan apologies, "But Sec of Defence has asked for a briefing write up from you. Since you were one of the massively involved ones."

I nodded, "'Kay. How much do you want me to include – from the very beginning, yeah?"

This time it's Logan that nods his head, "That would be great, thanks. Oh- yeah, Mia told me to let you know we're having beef stew tonight."

I grin, "Thanks."

Logan leaves swiftly and I stand, my back popping as I do. I moan at the feeling. I turn when I hear Sides cheer. Sunstreaker rolls his eyes and his face clearly says, 'I let you win'. I laugh, "I'm gonna head back to my room to freshen up and write up that brief. I'll see you two later, 'kay?"

Sunstreaker clears his throat, "Got' ya," he doesn't turn from the board as Sides resets it. God, they were obsessed with it already, I almost regret introducing them to it. It was kinda cute though.

I chuckle as I leave. I made swift work of returning to my room. I sat in my chair and switched on my computer and began to write up everything that happened from my perspective. I already knew this was going to be long in length. I had a massive part in the whole thing, I sigh and rub my tired eyes.

I pluck my glasses from the side and turn down the screen brightness. I only really needed them when I was tired and was gonna be spending a lot of time in front of the computer, which happened more than it should with my incapable ability to stay asleep for more than five or six hours – my body had grown to run off that amount of sleep. I didn't always have problems, just a few years ago did it start. I can't close my eyes and not see the horrid vision repeated before my eyes. I was pretty much scarred for life.

I wouldn't say I have insomnia because that would mean I wouldn't have enough energy to use and I generally don't feel affected from the lack of sleep – years of having the problem probably solved that. I'd tried sleeping pills at the beginning but because of that time in my li, e I got addicted to them, along with the narcotics I had been taking at the time.

A shit time in my life that was for sure. I was glad I had my team and more importantly Aria. God, I loved that girl. I would sleep in her room by her side as I was unable to sleep without waking up screaming my head off and would go into a panic when I was alone.

I shook that off, let's not reminisce on that any longer.

My fingers were on auto-pilot as I type. I would go back and correct errors afterwards. I worked better this way, I would be able to get everything down and not get distracted. Since I typed fast too, normally there were quite a few errors in which letters were in the wrong place or spaced apart incorrectly. The briefing takes up nearly fourteen pages. I go back and edit – changing a sentence or replacing a word for a better one.

It was quite a boring thing but it was also a venting mechanism for me personally. Missions, although they might sound cool when you tell them to other people, were in fact taxing on us – not just me. The things we've seen. Omega was a secret operative that did job that were consider too much for FBI or CIA. We were the go-to guys for complex shit, and it honesty got too much.

Sometimes we could be called out four times a week or nothing for a month or two. But the risk factors that we endure…

I let out a deep breath as I finish up my corrections, I ran my hand up and down my face after pushing my glasses on top of my head.

I sometimes hate my life, so, so much it was unbelievable. My hands hover above the keyboard and shake. In fact, I wished so much that my parents hadn't signed us up and I would curse at them. I'm sure they'd be rolling in their graves if they could hear the shit I say. I hated it, simple as.

I guess the phase 'fuck my life' is pretty accurate here.


	10. Nightscares and out of state trips

**Chapter 10: Nightscares and out of state trips**

 **EDITED**

 **(New chapter soon 1/1/18)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Chains rattled and my body ached. My vision was the first thing to clear, but I wish it hadn't for the sight before my eyes was gruesome and a scream-worthy but my voice was stuck in my throat as I choked on my breath._

 _Body upon bodies, dead – some were just bones, while others were decayed and fresh. Blood painted the floor and walls a horrifyingly beautiful red. I tugged and pulled at the cuffs restraining me against the wall, they creaked at the action. There were bodies of children as young as four, lay dead._

" _Failure after failure," a disembodied grating voice hissed. Tapping of a metal tool against a different metal followed._

" _What about the other two?" another disembodied voice, this one was modulated compared to the first, "They have yet to… die. Unlike most others, they survived the first transfusion of the enhancements."_

" _True… very true, but weak they are. Rest is required if they are to be moved onto the next phase, sir," the first voice spoke again._

 _My head jolted left when I heard more rattling, blonde hair entered my sight – Adan._

 _I opened my mouth to call to him but nothing left my throat. His green eyes flickered to me, he looked pale and sick, bags present under his eyes. I probably didn't look any better. I tried to call to him again, this time a small sound left my mouth. I tried reaching for him_

" _Shhh," he cooed quickly, smiling sadly. He gave a forced smile before a coughing fit overtook him, blood dribbled from his mouth before he gagged as a chunk of clotted blood fell from his mouth._

 _I whimpered again and the coughing got worst, more blood poured and his nose joined in with releasing blood._

 _A tutting had my head spinning, a man in a long white lab coat stained with blood stood at the entrance. He tuts again and shook his head in disappointment as he walked closer to Adan. He crouched in front of the blonde, a look of disappointment displayed._

" _You got so far, kid," he sighed, not sounding at all apologetic, "Might as well put you out of your misery," a wide smirk danced onto his face. My heart stopped._

 _NO! No, no, no, no, no! I made verbal sounds and continued to tug on my chains as I watched the scientist reach to his belt and pull out a long knife. I shouted and I felt the wall behind me creak again as the link holding the chains became looser._

 _Please! NO!_

 _He raised the knife and –_ I screamed. My body jolted upwards as I tensed. I struggled to breathe, my throat tight. I felt sick, my stomach clenched and my heart beat fast, my body shaking.

3,6,9,12,15,18,21,24,27,30,33,36,39,40-

I continued to count in threes, slowly I could feel my heartbeat become a steady pace once more, my throat no longer felt tight as if someone was gripping it. I made sure to take deep breaths to ensure I got enough oxygen.

Again, the same damn nightmare – could it really be called a nightmare when it's history that's just coming back to haunt me?

I shoved the covers of the bed back, mentally make a note that I really should start sleeping in my hammock again – for whatever reason it seemed to halt the nightmares. That and I preferred it to a normal bed, for some weird reason.

I swung my legs off and with a shaky hand reached into the drawer of my bedside table and grasped the picture that sat in there. I licked my dry lips as I stared at the photograph. Adan – looking so happy and bright, I was wrapped up in his arms laughing. I could remember when it had been taken, it was Aden's 19th birthday. We both looked so, so, so happy, the weeks coming up, however, would turn horrifying.

My heart clenched in my chest as seeing his face, why did I have to be the only one that survived? Why couldn't have he been the one to get out?

I want to scream and throw things and rip them into pieces, but I knew it wouldn't solve anything. I returned the picture to my bedside table and stood, no point in trying to sleep again. _It would also give me time to work on my boat_ , I muse. I didn't bother with the sling and shoes, walking down to the ground floor. The tools were still scattered around the partly build boat.

I plucked up some sandpaper and began to smooth out the areas that felt rough to touch. It was mostly absentmindedly, my body felt heavy from sleep and the silence caused a buzzing in my ears. It was the familiar static noise I was beginning to become accustomed too. It had started when I meet the Autobots, I just thought it was my in-head radio but I'm having second thoughts. I drop the sandpaper and run a finger over the Omega tattoo behind my ear. It was bumpy from the scar underneath.

It was an implant that connects to my brain and did as it was called. It was a com-link sort of thing. The device that was one of my first professional workpieces. Of cause, it took a lot more testing, since I was still new to it all – but it was relatively easy to create.

I thought that maybe it was their radio signals clashing against mine, I'll have to ask Ratchet about it. But what would explain the tingles that I feel running through my hands, up my arms to my chest? It feels almost like electric. Just another thing to add to the list of things wrong with me. It started after I pushed the All-Spark into Megatron's chest. My memory was fuzzy of the event but I can remember doing that.

The familiar words from my dreams of previous night popped into mind, _"When the moment comes that the ground turns liquid, a miscommunication shall bring the end of an essence and a new fury."_ What would that mean? Again, just another thing added to the fucking list. My shoulders shag in annoyance.

I abandoned the boat to make myself a tea; as the kettle boiled, I switched my computers on. I caught sight of the time too, 4.45AM. I rolled my eyes. I finished making the tea and grabbed some biscuits for me the nibbling one for the time being. I didn't bother with any work, picking a game that I had. A survival one was always fun for me.

Should I go to Ratchet about it? He might know what was going on. He was busy though, finishing up repairs on the Autobots and helping Optimus work out a peace treaty with the government. I didn't want to add anything else onto his plate.

I push my lips together. I'll think about it, if not now – a little later, when everything's calmed down.

I gulp down most of my tea when it was cool enough to do so, nibbling at a biscuit too. I also need to contact Sam, Ron, and Judy. Mikaela too. I'd been out for two weeks, hopefully they weren't give too much grief for their involvement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Breakfast was almost hectic, Logan coming in and telling us that we were to do a live briefing with for Sectary of Defence. So, once we'd eaten breakfast, we were all changing into more suitable clothing. I managed to have a brief conversation with the Bots, wishing them a good morning before having to rush off.

We all each had induvial briefings, so they could vary what we said against the others. I just repeated what I had written in my paper briefing, just shortened down. It was honesty a long process, since we had to fly to from Nevada to DC then spend the roughly two hours (for me anyway) speaking and recalling everything that happened. I skipped over the strange happening with the All-Spark since I had a feeling that I shouldn't tell anyone – anyone human.

"Thank you for taking the time to come here and do things, Miss Larson," I nodded and stood. Making sure to push the chair under the desk before walking out. They'd recorded the session so they could go over it later and no doubt store it away for possible future use.

I met with Aria outside, she's been out a while it seemed as she was falling into a doze, siting in the uncomfortable office chair – you know the own that they place outside the office of a waiting room? I snickered and gently shook her awake, she jumped and tensed, her eyes scanning the surrounding until the focused on me.

"Hey bluebell, nice sleep?" I teased. Aria flushes red and I laugh. She whines playfully and pokes my hip, successfully getting a yelp from me.

"The guys not out yet?" I questioned, I would have thought that since they all had shorted versions then me they would be out earlier.

"Yes, but they left – headed back to the hotel," Aria yawned and stood.

"Why'd you not go with them if you're tired? You wanted to wait for me?" I raised a brow, and Aria grinned sheepishly with a nod. Confirming that yeah, that was the case. I peck her cheek and we make light chatter as we head for the hotel we were staying at. It was only serval blocks away from the building, so no point in getting a type of transportation.

"You know, you're getting quite close with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Zelly," Aria giggled with a brow wiggle, latching onto my arm. My foot catches an uneven stone and I stumble, once I find my balance I turn to stare at Aria.

"Don't say it like that," I gave her a frown, "But their good friends."

I missed the humorous look Aria gave me.

"Isn't Sam and Mikaela gonna be at the hotel too?" Aria questioned. I paused, _what?_ I shot her a confused look.

"Ooooh, did Logan not get around to telling you?" Aria tilts her head.

"No, guess not," I confirm.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but Logan mentioned that they might have been dragged up for a live briefing too. If so they might be staying at the same hotel, since it was already arranged for us to stay here," Aria explained, reattaching to my arm.

"I'll be able to see the two if they are. Haven't had to chance to contact Sam yet," I comment off handily. Aria hums.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm glad to see you well," Mikaela gushed, bring me into a hug. Turned out that yeah, they were. Which was good. I returned the hug before pulling back to hug Sam too, who made a sound of agreement with Mikaela.

"What about you two?" I ask, "Not too much hassle?"

Sam gave that familiar awkward smile, "Not too much."

The we share a snicker.

"Image having to do that all the time," I comment, give a look is distain, "But written briefs are what they normally ask for. But this isn't exactly a normal happening."

"Yeah, you got the right," Sam groans. Mikaela laughs at her boyfriend's responses. Yeah, boyfriend. Although they're currently testing the waters, I think they'll get far. They seem to really like each other.

I downed the rest of my tea before speaking again, "You got the go ahead to head home now?"

I take a bite of my toast as Mikaela nods, finishing her own mouthful, "Yeah. How are the guys?"

In other words, she meant the Autobots. Since we were in a public area with others around us, we have to code our words. Haha.

"Good. Bee's walking again and Optimus is currently working on getting agreement to let him become your full-time guardian. Since he's worried that the 'Cons might try something," I readjust myself in my chair. It was true. With rouge Decepticons around, you could never not be cautious.

Sam smiled, excited at the chance to see Bee again. They bonded quite a bit in the short time they were together, "I can't wait then."

I caught sight of Logan heading towards us from the corner of my eye. I turned to him as he stopped, "Logan?"

"We're gonna head out soon, thought you'd wanna say goodbye quick," He glanced to Sam and Mikaela as he spoke.

"We leave soon too," Mikaela said, "Might as go so we can head straight back up to our rooms, Sam."

The male raven nodded. Which was how we ended up outside. Logan in the front passenger, Soma and Mia in the very back. Eden on the middle right. Aria and I had yet to get in as we were saying bye to our cousin and his girlfriend.

"We should definitely meet up some point soon," Aria suggested, pecking Mikaela and Sam's cheeks before climbing into the car.

I chuckle and nod, "Yes we should."

Mikaela and Sam laugh and say their goodbyes as I climb into the car.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time that we arrive back at base, it was evening. We weren't in any sort of rush this time, so we took our time. I went to greet the bots and not to mention grab some food too. I ended up sitting on the roof with Sides and Sunstreaker sitting either of me in their holoforms, just chatting.

"So, we ended up all racing on your tracks," Sides comments, "We spend almost seven hours just racing."

I laugh and we continue talking. The sky was surprisingly clear and the twins ended up pointing what direction Cybertron was roughly in. I asked about what their lives had been like before. I was generally surprised when they told me they were gladiators. They ended up joining the Autobots quite quickly, at first the war hadn't been all out fighting – but that's most wars at the start – then slowly descended from small break outs to cities being bombed.

They found it easy to talk about these things with me and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about wanting to keep my mouth shut about my own history. Maybe one day, honesty I didn't find the idea of telling them insane. They had, in this short time, become an almost anchor for me. Like Aria as my emotional support. She was all that I considered I had left but the twins had wormed into the circle slightly.

Huh.

In fact, all the Autobots felt like family. People that I wanted to be around – and I was actually quite the lone wolf when I want to be. The entire time being around them felt homely, when around them the tinges were warm

But that brings me back to going to Ratchet about them.

Okay, tomorrow morning, I'll go see Ratchet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So… this felt rushed towards the end but I was slowly losing ideas and wanted to end it quickly. In the future I might go back and edit but for now I'll have to do :')**

 **Your thoughts about this chapter are greatly appreciated.**


	11. Tingles

**I was going to call the chapter 'Why The Fuck Are My Arms Glowing' but decided against it for the reason that the other titles have been neutral when it came to expressing what's happening lol.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, life been meh, I've also been away on holiday during Christmas and forgot to bring my story stuff with me (I was going to but I was an idiot and totally forgot all about it at the last minute), either way I did get to planning even more of this story, beginning to expand into the second movie.**

 **I wanted your opinion on whether I should stop at the third (with another original story ARC or two in there too) or go ahead and do all of them as I have an idea in mind for all of them. I wanted to see what you'd like out of this story.**

 **P.S I went back and edited all the previous chapters to fix and change/remove a few things, nothing major but I just wanted to let you know.**

 **P.S.S I changed the title from Timeless Beauty to just Timeless, rereading made me rethink about it, the name didn't really fit to what i had in mind anymore but the Timeless part does sooo~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11: Tingles

I moaned as I was pulled from a dreamless sleep, why? Why must I be pulled from a perfectly good sleep?

Immediately the tinging in my arms drew my attention, I stifled a gasp as the intensity pulsated. It was hardly painful but it felt as if someone was running their fingertips up and down my forearms slowly. I shudder at the feeling and push myself up, staring down at my arms.

Shock morphed onto my face, mouth dropping open slightly. My arms were glowing, not full out glowing like a fricking light bulb but rather my veins. Hastily, I swipe my hands up and down my arms. My movements rough, was I still dreaming?

Why were my arms fucking glowing?

Okay, I'm going to Ratchet.

I flung the cover off me and climbed from my hammock, feeling my body crack as I stood. My arms fucking illuminated the room.

My eyes scan across my units until they land on what I was looking for. My dressing gown. I snack it up and tug it on as I swiftly made my way down the steps to the stone floor. I grabbed my I.D card as I ran to the door.

It swooshes open and I fling myself to the left using the frame. I jog the rest of the way to Ratchet's temporary room. I was struck by the thought that I didn't know what time it was, I purse my lips.

If he's sleeping I'll just have to come back later. I bite back a groan.

Maneuvering around the base to get to my destination was easily done and I catch sight of Ratchet's door. I hesitative at it, but the sound of softs movements reaches my ears from the other side and I sigh.

"Ratchet?" The door swooshes up and reveals the medic bot, who was working on preparing Jazz's body.

"Zelda," the bot greets, "What are you doing up at this hour? It's 2 am."

2 am huh?

I bite my lower lip and tug my right sleeve up to show Ratchet my glowing arms. The green bot pauses, just staring at my arms, then a tingle and a soft red like scans me up and down.

"Impossible..."

Ratchet holds his hand down and I climb on, he sets me on the berth beside Jazz's body.

"When did this start?"

"It woke me 'bout five minutes ago," I explained, brows furrowing, "What's happening?"

Ratchet also frowns in confusion but also awe, "I do not understand but you are giving off low levels of All-Spark energy."

Ratchet just stared at my arms before blinking his Holoform into existence in front of me. I feel myself jerk at the sudden event but manage to stop a full out flinch.

"Low-level All-spark energy?" I echo, my brows shooting upwards. My gaze flickers back to my arms as Ratchet pushes my left sleeve up so he could see both.

"Yes," Ratchet murmurs quietly, his own gaze staring at my arms as well before they slide up to meet mine, "Have you been experiencing anything else? The faster beating of your heart? Lack of feeling in body parts? Processor-aches?" I mentally correct his slip up, but hum in thought about his line of questions.

"Tingles," I responded.

"Tingles?" He repeats.

"Yeah," I gave a jerky nod of my head, going on to explain further with: "I've been feeling an almost tingly sensation in my fingertips that expanded up my arms."

"How long have you been experiencing these tingling then?" Ratchet inquires, a frown itching onto his holoform's face as he inspects my arms again.

"Since I put the All-Spark into Megatron's chest," I purse my lips together, "At first it was hardly noticeable, but since I woke up from being poisoned it's a lot more… perceptible, especially around you guys – I didn't really think much of it until, well, now."

Ratchet sighed, rubbing the bridge of his holoform's nose, "The only explanations at the moment is that it's some sort of aftershock, which now that I think about it is less likely than Ironhide willing parting with his cannons. So, the other option is when you destroyed the cube, it somehow… _transferred_ its power to you."

We both just pause for a moment to process what Ratchet had said. Our eyes lock in shock.

"No… it impossible," Ratchet utters in disbelief. He rapidly shakes his head, "It's impossible – that your very fragile flesh body could hold such power inside it and for it to transfer itself in the first place."

"How do you know it can't transfer?" I question, frowning. Ignoring the unintentional insult about human bodies.

Ratchet sighed, "There has been a lot of studying of the All-Spark for almost as long as we have been around, youngling. If it was possible, surely we'd have figured it out already."

"But what if the All-spark was sentient? Or that it's never needed to transfer before because it hadn't any risk of being destroyed?" I inquire, the voice from before suddenly filling my mind.

Ratchet frowned but nodded, "It's very possible, why would say that, youngling?"

"I think, if I'm remembering correctly, that I had a conversation when I put the cube into Megatron's chest," I snapped my fingers and point at Ratchet, who had a bizarre look, "That's what been bugging me, I knew I was forgetting something! I don't think that's all of it either!"

" _Conversation?!"_ Ratchet rumbled in confusion, "What in Primus' name do you mean _you had a_ _conversation with the All-spark!?_ "

I winced but nod, "Yeah, she was angry that I was using a source of creation for destruction. I told her something… along the lines… of…-"

"Youngling-?"

 _Burning! I felt like I was on fire. My body felt like it had been ignited and searing pain flooded through me like rushing water, ironically._

 _No... it wasn't fire... it was fury..._ "Forgive me. A thing of creation has been used as a way of destruction. To destroy the monster, I have had to become the monster."

"You grieve destruction, Child of Carbon?"

"The ability for creation should not be used for destruction. Forgive me..." _I thought back immediately, never in my life have I enjoyed taking lives. Yes, it was sometimes my job but that was the way I was raised. I was raised to help protect people from dangerous ones! I want to help create a better world where people can live with as little fear as possible!_

"Child of Carbon, you will now be healer. Teach you I shall, rest now, My Child"

 _The fury fire was washed away suddenly, the sensation of cool water washed over me. It was relaxing, I could hear the beat of my heart to the swishing of my blood…._

"She asked if I grieved destruction... to destroy a monster, I had to become the monster" I repeat what she had spoken to me while I stared at the wall, frowning. I licked my lips, "…She called me a… a healer…? I think whatever she saw in me she liked? I-I I still can't recall it all."

My gaze finally flickers back to Ratchet, there was a look in his eyes.

"What?" I blinked, Ratchet shook his holoform's head before it flickered out of existence once more. He held out a hand for me to step onto.

"Nothing, just a thought that popped into my processor," he chuckled before ushering me towards the door, "Go rest, youngling. I have scans to examine."

I pause at the door, "Hey Ratchet?"

He turned his head towards me, "Yes, Zelda?"

I lick my lips again, "Do you think we could keep this between us for now?"

Ratchet openly frowns, obviously weighing the options. He nods, "Okay, _for now_. I will go to Optimus if I deem it necessary."

I nod in understanding, "I can agree with you on that, Ratchet,"

I left to return to my room, going to at least try and return to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **It's short but yeah know. The next should be longer or I might just end up combining a few chapters to make longer ones – not sure yet.**

 **Anyway, until next time,**

 **Peace out xx**


	12. AN: Read me: Possible Spin-off

**A/N**

 **So, I was wondering about doing a Prime AU spin-off of Timeless.**

 **I want to call it: 1 New Message**

 **I already have an idea and I would like to see what you guys think. So, I'm gonna put up a poll, below is some info about what I wanted to put into it as well as a few scenes that I thought of in some of the situations.**

 **So, I want to say that there would be no Sides and Sunny in this story, Zelda would be paired with another. I already know who I wanna pair her with – it would be Soundwave. The first reason it because he's my favourite Decepticon, the second I wanted to try writing for him and how this Zelda would interact with him.**

 **There would be some minor changes throughout the series, but I don't want to spoil any of those ideas.**

 **But the main way they'd talk would be through texts, hence the title.**

 **Depending on if I do end up creating this story and how fast it is done, there might be spoilers for Zelda herself, but we'd cross the bridge if (when?) we'd get there.**

 **I'll let you read one now.**

"As much as I wanna agree, Optimus, don't you think it'll just draw the Decepticon's attention to them more if they are with us then just sighting you guys by accident?" I question, gaze locked on said bot.

Optimus pursed his lips before answering, "Perhaps but it is not a risk that I am willing to make."

 **XXXXXXXX**

I playfully salute the three kids, "Hiya, I'm Zelda."

"How do you know the bots? How long have you known them? What do you do?" The young Asian girl fired rapid questions at me and I only just managed to catch those three.

"Uhhh," was the only sound I let out.

Jack sighed and Raf smiled unsurely.

"Well I met the bots not too long after landing, I was one first contact alongside my cousin and his soon-to-be girlfriend. Uh, eight years and I'm part of the team, I'm a scout of sorts, I guess."

"Awesome!" Miko cheered.

 **XXXXXXXX**

I zipped up the thick arctic coat and adjusted the goggles on my head. I briefly paused to see the kids and bots coming in after being picked up. I turned to Ratchet, "Is this good enough for ya?"

The grumpy bots rolled his optics and took a moment to scan my clothing, "Yes and listen to the badge – if it goes off before Optimus and Arcee, you are to ask for a bridge back to base."

I salute, "Sir, yes sir!"

Ratchet groaned at my behaviour, grumbling about me being a pain in his aft. I chuckle, "Love ya too!"

 **XXXXXXX**

I groaned as the dust began to finally settle and small rocks stopped falling. I hurt, and for a moment my mind panicked. I was once again in a situation what I was trapped with limited oxygen – not a too good of a mix for me.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself – I didn't have Soundwave this time to use his telepathic ability to help me remain calm.

Shifting and grunting caught my attention. I eyes snapped opened, I was met with the sight of Megatron stuck under a large rock. His own optics flickered to me after a moment, he grinned, showing off his sharp denta. I roll my own in response.

"It seems, for the time being, you are stuck with me," Megatron hummed in amusements.

I groaned, "Primus' sake, at least it wasn't Starscream – anyone is better than him."

The Decepticons Leader chuckled at my misery and in agreement.

 **XXXXXXXX**

I stumbled back from the large stone figure of Unicron. I bit my lip and without much of a plan and just - just the fear that pumped my heat, I turned and ran. Pushing myself to go fast, even if my body screamed and aches in response.

Unicron roared and being to run after me.

He swung his arm and time seemed to slow for a few milliseconds as his arm swung and hit. I went flying and my vision went black.

I came to in agony. My breath hitching as I bit my tongue so hard it bleeds. I tried to breathe but I couldn't.

w-why couldn't I breathe?

Please let me breathe.

A large blurry stone figure made its way towards me, my sight went dark.

 **XXXXXXXX**

I pumped my legs harder as I ran from the slagging zombies – _zombies_ –Starscream and Knockout fragging ditched me!

I wasn't as safe as they thought I'd be! I was fast and strong but I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to continue running. If I survive this there' gonna hear an andial full.

I glanced up and I nearly scream in relief at the sight of Soundwave. I continue running and latch onto his pedes and nearly sob. I have enough strength to turn my head and see as Soundwave opens a bridge to where ever and the zombies all end up running into it.

The portal closes and I detach myself, stumbling forwards before just giving up and collapsing to the floor. I roll onto my back and see the wonderful silent mech staring down at me. He tilts his head in a silent question.

"I'm fine – just tired and out of slagging breath. Remind me to beat the slag out of Knockout and Starscream for ditching me when we find them please."

Soundwave nod (more so playfully agreeing to me ) and kneels, scoping me up, holding me to his chassis and continues onwards, more than likely going to find more of the bloody things and get rid of them.

Primus, I loved this mech.

 **XXXXXXX**


	13. Chaya

**The poll will close Jan 31** **st** **.**

 **For more info about the poll, go back a chapter to the A/N.**

 **This chapter was easier to write, I actually had more than just the original idea of the chapter for this. So, I could expand upon it more, yay!**

 **I'm not too familiar with Cybertron's cities and things about them, but I did some research and I likely have things wrong however it's all my take on what I looked at. Hopeful you don't mind.**

 **I won't bother you with anything else.**

 **Replies at the bottom.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 12:** Chaya

Turns out that my insomnia was once more full front and I had been doing so well before everything with the Cube. I wanted to curse to the gods, I settled with drawing instead. I even pulled out my watercolours, I drew and painted with instinct, just letting my hand move on its own to create the image that bubbled in the forefront of my mind.

I stared at the final piece with a blank look, I knew I was creative but this…

It was beautiful, the metal buildings were a range of greys colour with the glass windows reflecting the glow from the crystals that both hung from the ceiling and grew from the ground in the centre of the piece. The arches and dome that housed the blue glowing crystals were just as stunning. It resonated peace and tranquillity. It wasn't from anywhere on Earth, nor something I could even imagine creating when with my imagination.

But I had impossibly seen it before… where.

"My Sister is very talented," I remembered the voice immediately, the All-Spark.

She hummed humorously, "No Sister, I am not _the_ All-Spark."

I scrunched up my brows, _'What? But when you spoke to me before…'_

"Sister has much to learn," She replied in a motherly tone. It was nice… to hear that kind of tone from someone. It made my chest tighten. A wave of reassurance gently washed over me, "But forgive me, I did not have enough time to explain, I was only a holder of the power of the All-Spark, much like yourself now. True, I was created when the power itself was gifted from our Father, but I am nothing more than a conscious created to hold and control the gift for our children.

"What you painted is part of Helix Gardens, before the war it was located within Praxus. A very beautiful place, sadly it was destroyed early in the war," her tone turned sorrowful.

It was a pity, because the painting was the most beautiful thing I had ever had the chance to gaze upon, but now I knew what the place was called. Thinking about that…

' _What do I call you?'_ I ask, surely I can't continue calling her All-Spark anymore now that I had some sort of answer.

"Hmmm, well, I have never had a name – our children never knew that the All-Spark and I were separate entities."

' _The power is an entity?'_

"No, forgive me, I… worded that wrong for you, Sister. The power gifted by our Father is alive yet not, it is everything that surrounds us, every cell and atom that makes this universe and every other. But I digress, call me 'Chaya'. It is an earth name that means 'Life', and I…. happen to have taken a liking to it."

' _Is that a story I sense?'_ I hum, rising a brow.

"Indeed," was the humorous reply, "One of the children of the men that discovered me was named Chaya, she was odd and very curious. I often spent my time observing her when her father brought her to see me. I was sad to see her leave this realm, but she is now one with us."

Hmm, my eyes flicker up and down my painting in thought at her words, _'Is there only one afterlife, where all beings' souls end up then?'_

"Indeed," Chaya chirped, I could feel her smiling, "In time, my Knowledge will become yours and you will no longer need me so I will simply fade and re-join Father once more, however, your processor (brain, sorry) is much smaller than a Cybertronians is. It will take more time for you to be able to process and understand the information that you are receiving."

' _I understand,'_ I mind murmur, slowly packing away my paints as I listened to Chaya explain.

' _Can… Can we talk more often now that I remember what happened?'_ I ask, albeit hesitantly but I feel her immediately excitement.

"Yes!" for a moment she sounded like a child before 'clearing her throat', I snicker, "My apologies, it is not often I can talk to one that walks among the living."

' _Then I am glad to give you conversation,'_ I can't help but smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I groaned as I came too, lifting my head I realized I'd fallen asleep at my desk. I sat up, feeling my back protest and crack as I did. I moaned at the painful relief. I rolled my shoulders to hopefully ease the pain.

I glanced at the clock on my desk, 6:45 am. My brows shoot up, wow. I had _actually_ fallen back to sleep after talking to Chaya, albeit in a painful position, but I did.

A ping from my comm-link caught my attention; Aria had been trying to get a hold of me. I open a link to her, **::Bluebell?::**

I heard her sigh, **::You weren't answering, Sunbird. I thought you'd be up already?::**

 **::I managed to sleep for a decent amount of time::** I answer, I was feeling rather refreshed from the sleep, minus the slowly fading back pain.

 **::I'm glad::** she cooed lovingly, **::You need much sleep to get back to full strength, even with your** _ **particular**_ **situation::**

I chuckle, silently agree before turning to conversation back around, **::What was the reason you pinged me for, Bluebell?::**

 **::Oh, I was wanting you to come around to my bay so that I can examine your shoulder. If I see it's well, you can stop using the sling,::** Aira answered. I blinked and glanced around to my kitchenette dining table where said sling was currently sitting then my shoulder. Oops, never mind.

 **::Sure,::** I replied before quickly adding, **::I'll be getting breky first though.::**

Aria chuckled in response, **::See you at breakfast then, Sunbird::**

She closed the comm.

I stood from my chair and made my way to my closet to find some clothes, then I planned to have a nice warm shower to freshen up. As I picked out some clothes, I reflected on what Chaya and I spoke about last night. She began to explain the basis of what the All-Spark power was, how it's power was created and its purpose. There was a lot more then we managed to talk about, the saying 'just the tip of the iceberg' would be the right phrase here.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail once it was dry enough for my liking. I pulled my arm into the sling since I was meant to be using it and well – I wasn't.

I made an exit towards the canteen once I was finished, my stomach grumbling and demanding food. I greeted Eden and Soma who I bumped into on my way, the three of us briefly pausing to ask how the others were doing. When my stomach growled again, my brothers-in-arms laughed, shoving me towards the food; I went laughing.

I grabbed a bowl of porridge, shoving a spoonful into my mouth as I entered the main REC area. I was greeted with the sight of Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet. The Twins (Bumblebee had been greenlighted to return to Sam's side) were nowhere to be seen. I was a little disappointed but I didn't let it bother me.

"Goo'wd moor'ing," I greeted with a mouthful, spoon still in my mouth.

Ratchet gave a noise at my lack of manners while Ironhide smirked and Optimus smiled.

"Please don't speak with your mouthful, youngling," Ratchet groaned, glaring down at me when I just smiled up at him, spoon _still_ in my mouth.

"Wat's t'da prob'em?" I grin, I'd swallowed my mouthful before speaking this time. Ratchet groaned louder and shook his head.

Ironhide snickered at the medic before finally greeting me, "It's good to finally see you properly again, femmeling."

I removed the spoon from my mouth, smiling softly, "You to 'Hide," I turn my gaze to Optimus, "Morning, Optimus."

"Good morning to you too, Zelda," the Prime rumbled gently, "You look like you have been able to receive more recharge then previous nights."

I blink twice, "Wh- how did you-?"

Ironhide laughed heartily, smacking the Prime on the shoulder as Optimus himself and Ratchet chuckled.

"Zelda, we all are equipped with a basic scanner to be able to scan anything, that something could also be another being and its health," Ratchet explained, stepping forwards. My brows shot upwards.

"Awesome," I grin.

"Good morning," all four of us turn to greet Aria as she glided into the room, holding her own bowl of porridge.

We all said our own greets.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I followed Aria into her bay, settling on the desk and beginning to remove the sling and my shirt as my sister grabbed a few pieces of equipment. Aria approached and began to examine my shoulder, I'd not bothered with a fresh bandage this morning as it would have been a waste and I didn't feel that I needed it anymore.

"Well it's certainly closed up without the risk of pulling and reopening, your stitches are beginning to fall out too," Aria commented, picking up a tweezer and removing a few lose stitches that were just sitting there, "The rest should fall out soon."

"How long do you reckon it will be before I can return to the field?" I ask.

Aria pauses with a hum, "A week at minimum, but obviously, Logan and I are going to want a fitness and strength test from you, Sunbird," Aria smirks lightly at my groan.

" _Well_ as soon as I'm clear to return to my routine, I'll be working out again and be in full working order in no time," I cheekily explained, hinting at what I wanted clearance for, Aria rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Just… don't push yourself, okay?" Aria sighed.

"Is that green for I can start working out again?" I can't stop the grin that spreads across my face.

Bluebell rolls her eyes at me, " _Obviously_."

Instead of leaving and going to hunt the twins down as I had been planning to do beforehand, I stay and continued conversing with my sister. I'd not had a proper one in a while that didn't include my health. It was nice, not to have to talk about Omega or MECH. It was just us, like for example, Aira and Logan's for their wedding.

After having been engaged for almost a year now, you'd think they'd already gotten married but _nooooo_. Though, I guess it's because we don't have much time for such a thing. I know neither wanted a big white wedding, something small with family and friends but there was a risk of not being present at the base to respond to an emergency. It was kinda frustrating that my sister couldn't just marry the man she loved already.

I huff at that.

As Aria and I start our journey back to the REC area, only to be met with Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's holoforms. The latter twin greeting with enthusiasm for both mechs as Sunstreaker just grumbled out a greeting.

"Ah, come on Sunny!" Sides whined, "Lighten up a bit, no need to be so grumpy!"

"Don't call me that," the yellow twin hissed, "And I'll be as grumpy as I want! This planet is horrible for my paint, my actual body is _covered in dirt_."

Aira and I grimace, although I was curious about how both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at our planet – obviously Sunstreaker didn't like it that much. An idea popped into mind.

"Why don't I wash you Alt-modes later then?" I ask. In unison, the twins look to me, both held excitement at the thought of a wash. One more concealed then the other though, I'm sure you could guess who was who.

"Awesome!" Sides grinned, throwing an arm around my shoulder. I flinch at the sudden movement, Sides blinks, a flicker of confusion before it disappears.

"But before that, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go for a drive?" I ask, "I haven't been out except for flying down to DC."

"Sure!" Sides response immediately, excited at the chance to get out. My gaze moved to Sunstreaker, rising a brow at him.

The corner of his holoform's lip twitches upwards, "Why not."

Which was how the three of us ended up on the far tracks, the ones we don't use as often towards the far end of the base's property. Sunstreaker was still a little hesitant to allow me to sit in him, so I ended up in Sides. I didn't have a problem with that and I wasn't going to force him to let me in.

Sides let me drive, both of us laughing loudly as I spun and skid his Alf-form, Sunstreaker watched us as we did, obviously amused by our antics. Eventually, I lead them to a lake that was just outside the Omega's bases edge. Both transforming and sitting to just watching the water, chatting about different things.

The yellow twin shifts slightly, I turn to look at him questionably, "Sunstreaker?"

"Why do you call me by my full name?" he blurts, Sideswipe blinks his optics twice. A curious look forming on his face at the question.

"Why do I call you by your name?" I echo, blinking at the question.

"Well yeah, most people at least once call me 'Sunny'," he explains.

My eyes widen in understanding.

"Ohhhh, I see. Well, you don't like being called 'Sunny', which I picked up when you hit Sides for calling you that when we first met," I respond, "So naturally, I wouldn't call you that unless you _ask_ me too. You mostly let Sides get away with it cause he's your brother, right? You'd have no reason for me nor want for me you call you that."

The brothers blink in unison, both surprised by my answer. They glanced to one another, no doubt speaking over their bond.

"You picked all that up at our first meeting?" Sides asks.

I made a so-so gesture, "At first, I thought Sunstreaker was obviously annoyed at being called 'Sunny' at all, even by you but after watching you interact with others. He's the only one you don't mind calling you that."

"Wow," Sides let out a whistle, "That was awesome."

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in my throat. As I turn back to the lake I miss the gaze of Sunstreaker on my back, a gaze of newfound respect. I hear Sides hum and murmur to Sunstreaker, words that I didn't pay attention too as it was more than likely private.

Sunstreaker spoke again after a few minutes of silence, "Do you have trouble recharging?"

I gave a surprised jerky movement at his question, I turned again from my space on Sides leg to look up at him. My dark blue orbs meeting his bright blue optics.

"What?"

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes, grunting in annoyance, "I asked if you had trouble recharging, femme."

"Oh," I blink, licking my lips, "Why'd you ask that?"

Was it like when Optimus asked this morning?

"You have what humans call 'bags' under your eyes, there lighter than yesterday but still noticeable," it was Sides that answered my question.

My gaze flickered from Sunstreaker to Sideswipe. I did?

"I uhh - have trouble sleeping sometimes," I answered hesitantly, not really wanted to speak about my nightmares. I bit my lip and look back to the lake, away from either.

"Recharge-frights?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice taking a lighter tone. I miss Sideswipe glancing to Sunstreaker and the yellow twin returning the look.

"Nightmares?" I translated. I got a hum of agreement from Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, I do."

"You're not the only one, Zelda," Sunstreaker gently hummed. I smile sadly as I continued to face the lake, _I know._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sakura9544:** I'm glad you like the idea of the spinoff. Admittedly, I've already planned the basics of what I want to happen and when ;)

 **Shelby20125:** You don't have to worry, I don't plan to abandon this story. it's got a long way to go still :)

 **Guest:** (..I personally think you should do all the movies, but it's up to you...would be nice to see more Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fluff though...): Since you're a guest I can't speak to you directly ): either way thank you for the wonderful comment :D, I hope this chapter gave the fluff you need ;) more is still to come. I also admit that the twins haven't been too active but that will change after this arc finishes, I'll try and add in fluff whenever I can during this arc for you.

 **forstnermunch:** well happy late birthday ;) I'm glad to have given you a birthday gift XD

 **Bye!**


	14. Into Town

**Shortest time between uploads, amirite?**

 **Nothing to really say expect only a four people have voted on the poll :(**

 **However, at the moment, the option to do the spin-off is winning, so yay either way. Still, I would like your opinion on either you would read such a story.**

 **Anyway,**

 **I thought you'd wanna know more Team Omega's appearances & places in the group. I've placed US Army ranks, although they aren't in the army, for references **

**(I'm British but from what I've seen there the same but I also don't know much of the rankings, whoops ^^')**

 **I'll get around to doing the Autobots appearances at some point too.**

-Zelda Larsson: British-American, orangey brown (dyed red), dark blue eyes

Pegasus – scout 1/Solo, 19 – Colonel

-Aria Larsson: British-American, brown hair (dyed blue), light blue eyes

Aries – Medic, 19 – Major

-Mia Sato: Japanese, black hair, tan, dark brown eyes

Aquila -scout 3/backup, 20 – sergeant

-Logan Williams: Canadian, black hair, green eyes.

Draco – Team Leader, 21 – General

-Eden Young: Mexican, tanned, copper hair and dark brown eyes.

Orion – military strategist, 20 – Lieutenant

-Michel Thompson: African-American, dark skinned, dark eyes, [Not yet appeared]

Wolf – scout 2/ undercover agent, 23 –Sergeant

-Soma Patel: Indian, dark tan, black hair and brown eyes.

Lionet – Commutation/navigator/computer genius,18 – Brigadier

 **::Comm link::**

 **~Bond speak~**

 **Cybertronians Units of Time used:**

 **Solar Cycle: ~1 day**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 13: Into Town**

I shuffled and my hammock gently swung side to side. I sighed as I was drawn closer and closer to the world of consciousness. My body was feeling the most rested it's ever felt, so much so that I didn't want to wake. I groan, knowing I had to get up because I was wanting to get back into my workout routine.

I climbed from my bed, hitting my alarm as I did, and shuffled from my night ware into workout clothes. I started with a simple warm-up, I didn't want to strain my body the first time I start working out again, that would just be a pain. I stretched the entirety of my body, feeling the familiar pull and tug of muscle. I worked to loosen them up before moving on to push up and sit ups.

After doing fifty each, I moved onto my high bar, doing pull-ups then hanging sit-ups. I could begin to feel a slight aching sensation after another fifty of each, but I wasn't overly surprised, I hadn't done much excise for at least two weeks. It was going to be weird to start doing it again after the short healing period.

I considered going onto gymnastics but decided against it. Aria would no doubt scold me if I pushed myself after just getting confirmation to begin working out again. I abandon my equipment and shower to freshen up. I then head to the canteen.

I found myself counting each step I took; the base was unusually quiet. I hit sixty-three paces as I walked through the kitchen door. I flicked the light on, glancing at the clock on the cooker, it said 7: 21 am. Opening the cupboard I found myself face to face with serval different cereals and other options but I didn't fancy any of them this morning. I groan at the thought.

I twist my head and spot the fruit bowl on the counter. I grin. I pick out the weetabix box from the cupboard and grab a banana and a pack of raisins. I tugged two from the pack and pouring the pack of raisins on top.

As I grabbed a small knife to cut the banana up, Mia enters the room. Her gaze landing on me immediately, she grins.

"There you are," she glides over and leans back on the counter as I peel the yellow fruit to cut it.

"What's the matter?" I question, not bothering the glance up at her, instead favouring to focus on cutting.

" _So_ …. I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls night, tonight?" She not too subtly hints, grinning.

"A… girls night," I echoed, a brow raising humorously at Mia, "And what would that entail?"

Mia pouts for a moment, "Just you, Aria and me. The familiar spa evening between us, we haven't had the chance to do something like that for a while. We could even pop out and get some snacks."

A girls night huh? It sounds nice, to relax.

I found myself nodding before realizing, I added: "Sure, I don't mind. I'll pop out if you want me to? Have you got the spa stuff?"

"Yes, to the spa stuff, last time got cancelled last minute remember?" I nod as Mia finishes, "And I don't mind which of us goes out, so you can go if you'd like."

"I'll go in about an hour or so. I wanna speak to Ratchet beforehand," I inform her.

She nods, making herself scarce, knowing our conversation was finished. I glance behind me to briefly watch as she leaves, I turn back and place the banana slices into the bowl and add the milk.

I twitch as I hear a pair of feet coming towards me from the main REC area.

"Hey," My eyes flicker up to Sides.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **SIDESWIPE**

As I entered their REC area, I immediately spot Zelda in the kitchen from the large open window. I grin and made my way towards her.

"Hey," I greet with lots of enthusiasm, her dark eyes flicker upwards and lighten as the land on me. I don't think she was aware of the fact they did that whenever she greeted Sunny and I. Truthfully, I wouldn't have either if it wasn't for my brother. He had a knack for noticing small details, said it was the artist in him.

He also said that Zelda looked like an artist herself, I ponder on the thought. How could he tell if someone was an artist? Was it some secret artist-y thing that only others of the same hobby could notice? Whatever.

"Good Morning, Sides?" she greeted warmly.

"Yes, it is!" I nod, "The sun is shining and there isn't a spec of dark clouds anywhere! The perfect day to go for a drive."

I spin around to face the large open warehouse doors of the Omega Base, hands on my holoform's hips. I heard Zelda snort and I grin.

"Are you hinting at something there, Sides?" She speaks with a humorous tone in her voice.

I gasp and spin around, keeping in character, "What? Why on Cybertron would you think that?"

She threw her head back and laughs. It was quite a beautiful sight, a sight that I wanted to see more. Zelda didn't look like she properly laughed a lot, her eyes often hazy with sadness that I don't think she notices she displayed.

I felt Sunny's gentle prod of confusion, I let him look through my gaze at the sight before me. I felt his acknowledgement at my thoughts, I grinned. Sunny practically admitted he liked her! Of cause, I already knew this but so!

I felt an immediate sharp poke of annoyance, I just lightly jabbed him back – there was no hiding the truth! He vented and rolled his optics mentally, but gave in. I nod in success.

"Well," she started, finally finished laughing but still had a chuckle in her voice, "I happen to need to go into town later, would you and Sunstreaker like to join me then?"

If I smiled any wider, I was sure the cheeks of my holoform's would split, "Really?"

Primus bless the femme though, after hearing her reasoning for calling Sunny by his name was just amazing. That she took enough time to watch our interactions _and_ pay attention to what was going on at the same time was processor-blowing; that she even thought we were worth it, considering we hadn't even known each other for a solar cycle at that point yet.

 **~Hey, Sunny. Wanna go into the town with Zelda and me?~** I ask over our bond.

 **~Into the town?~** I felt his frown.

 **~You're getting a bit stir-crazy here brother~** I respond. He sighed and sent his agreement instead of answering verbally? Mentally? Mentally verbally? Whatever.

"Sunny says yes!" I chirp and Zelda smiles again after she finishes her mouthful.

"I gotta talk to Ratchet about something first, then we can head out. If that's okay?" She answers, moving to put her bowl in the washing machine. My brows twitch, she needs to see Ratchet? Why? Was something wrong with her? I felt discomfort at the thought.

"Sides?"

I jerk, looking back at Zelda realizing she was waiting for an answer, I force a grin, "Uh, yeah. That's fine with me!"

She gives a small smile, her eyes flickering with slight confusion from my lack of reply beforehand.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ZELDA**

Ratchet sighed, running a servo (wait what?) down his faceplate, "So not only can you confirm that you have become the All-Spark but the Cube and the power themselves were two separate 'entities'."

"Yep," I gave a pursed-lipped smile.

Ratchet sighs, "I don't slagging know enough about the All-Spark to add any input on this, youngling. All I _do_ know is that you are giving off readings, minimal enough that they only pick up with a direct scan, but for how long I don't know."

I bit my lower lip.

"I should be able to create a deceive that hides the power signal," Ratchet offered, shifting his height from pede to pede (again what?). I nod in understanding.

"Chaya said she can't just dump a load of information into me, said it could damage my mind with all the knowledge," I started, Ratchet looked towards me again, "Do you think the more I learn, the more the All-Spark signal will develop?"

He hums, "I was thinking only those lines, I'll get working on it now then. However, I would like to suggest we inform Optimus of our development, youngling."

I purse my lips again and nod, I understood his need and want to inform the Prime, "Okay."

I went on my way as Ratchet shooed me from his temporary room, going back to my room to grab my wallet and jacket. Once I'd gotten them, I made my way to the REC area, where I said I'd meet the twins.

"Yellow," I greet as I entered. The two were already in their holoforms, Sunstreaker still seemed a bit iffy about being forced to look like a human, which I admittedly found quite funny and adorable.

"Zelda!" Sides chirps, was he ever not enthusiastic?

"Excited?" I rise a brow, no doubt looking amused by his antics.

"He's so excited he wouldn't stop bouncy around," Sunstreaker groaned, "So, I blocked our bond to I get some peace and quiet."

I snort, lightly patting his holoforms's shoulder "Poor you."

He just grumbles at my lack of sympathy.

I yelp as I suddenly find myself in the air, being held by the waist. I jerk, instinctually going to kick the person before I mentally kick _myself_ when I realized it's just Sides. I slump from my tense form as he sets me down by his passenger's seat. Patting my shoulder then glitching his holoforms the other side to the driver's seat.

I wasn't sure if Sides noticed my tensing; if he did or didn't, he didn't give anything away.

Once I was in, he wrapped the seatbelt around me.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I grin.

"You are most welcome, milady," his holoforms matches my grin.

And we were off, the three of us lightly chatting as we headed towards the town. It wasn't too long a drive, just fifteen minutes away. Buildings lightly greeted our sights as we arrived on the outskirts of the town, the buildings becoming less sparse as we travelled inwards.

I pointed out the pay and display parking as Sides drew close to one. I hoped out and paid for two tickets and handing them both to the twins, briefly explain what they were.

Sunstreaker huffed, "I don't understand why you have to play for parking."

"The money will go towards the upkeep of the area, Sunstreaker," I explain. His frown lessens but he's still obviously annoyed at the concept. I doubted they had something like that on Cybertron then.

As we walked towards the Wal-Mart, Sides asked questions about random things that intrigued him. I pondered on why he didn't just look them up but shrug the thought off.

We finally arrived at the Wal-Mart, the door slid open as we got close. I grabbed a basket on the way in.

"What exactly does this place sell?" Sides questioned, glancing around the large shop in awe.

"It has lots of different departments, uhhh, it would take me some time to name them all, but the names are above the isles," I admitted, walking towards where the snacks were located, the twins trailing after me.

I lightly hum a tune as I browse, watching the twins from the corner of my eyes.

 **::Hey Mia.::** I pinged, a sudden thought coming to mind.

 **::Zelda?::**

 **::What type of snacks do you want?::**

 **::Uhhh, don't really care? Just not buttered popcorn.::** she scowls, **::The blasted thing can burn in the pits of hell.::**

I snort and smirk, turning around the twins as they glanced back, **::Right, Sides, Sunstreaker, remind me to get buttered popcorn, yeah?::**

Sunstreaker smirks and Sides responses with a wide grin and salute, "You got it, Zelda!"

 **::ZELDA!::** Mia responses immediately, trying to sound serious but failed by laughing, **::Don't you dare, you bitch!::**

I just laugh and close the comm. Turning to snatch some _sweet_ popcorn from the shelf, throwing it into the basket.

"Why doesn't she like this 'buttered popcorn'?" Sunstreaker asked.

"She doesn't like the taste of it, think's it awful, not that she's wrong – I'm not too keen on it myself," I explained, smiling back at him. The corner of his holoform's lips twitches.

"Hey, Zelda," Sides sudden starts. I pause my browsing to turn back to him.

"Yeah?"

"How does comm your work?" I blink at the randomness of the question.

"Uhhh, well we have the receiver implanted into our ear canal," I bring a finger to my right ear, which is where my one was located, "It's right by our ear-drum. However, the other part, the one that allows us to open them and close etc, is connected to our brain."

Their brows went up.

"I didn't think humans had that type of enhancements," Sunstreaker confessed.

"They don't," I answered, "It's classified, not to mention something that I myself had a hand in creating."

"You what-?" Sides gapped in responses and I snorted with laughter.

"Hasn't Logan explained what our roles in Omega are yet?" I raise my brows in an amused questioning manner.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, "Yes, briefly. I must admit that it was a surprise, I thought you were just a weapons creator?"

I purse my lips, "I was," I glance upwards, "I still design them but I don't give them to the government anymore – think of it as more of a hobby now."

I miss the twins frowning at my vagueish answer, they didn't question it, to which I was thankful for.

"You- you do it more as a hobby?" was Sunstreaker humorous reply, I glance to him.

"Yeah?" I blink, "I mean I have a shit load just sitting on my computer, protected by a program that Soma made, it stops any attempts of hacking."

"How does it do that?" Sides raises a brow.

I grin, "It goes boom," I clenched and opened my hands as I spoke, mimicking an explosion. The twins grinned.

"Awesome."

The evening came by rather quickly and I found myself guided towards Mia's room after dinner. Aria already waiting with my pyjamas, which I changed into. Coming back into the room, I was greeted with the sight of serval bowls full of the snacks that I had brought set out.

Mai guided me to her settee, instancing that I was to be the first to have my face mask up on. I rolled my eyes but complied. We all lightly chatted and joked, putting on Twilight where we commented and criticized, threw popcorn and just mocked the movie.

Aria insisted on doing my nails in a red with the bed a shiny gold. I questioned her pick and she just smiled at me. I was confused and she denied me answers. So, I ignored her in return for at least half hour before curling up with my head on her lap as they Mia did my toenails.

It was an evening that I was glad to be doing again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. AN: Spin-off is up

Hey, guys.

I wanted to let you guys know that 1 New Message is up.

Peace out.


End file.
